Bear Nuts: A Charged Brew
by StoticM
Summary: Who's up for a heist? What's that you say you didn't want to? A shame, she didn't give them a choice. The Bear's are about to have interesting night ahead of them.
1. Chapter 1

The constant sounds of murmurs drew my attention, I placed my hands on the wheel with one foot hovering over the pedal and glanced prudently over to my right past the large crate blocking my vision. A group of people were walking in front of me. Walking was an understatement they were more poky then the confines of my lift.

 _I swear if wasn't drowsy still these people would make the perfect ducks at the gingerly pace they're going. Talking and chatting with each other. You'd think they'd be more faster considering-_

 _Brrrring! Brrrring!_

 _Oh thank god, Lunch time_. I thought as close my eyes and yawned. Today felt the same as yesterday. Probably because I've been doing the same thing for couple of days. They didn't hire me for show, just driving and carry these crates around the compound back and forth. My gaze wanders to the other employees walking along the grounds.

"Crap". I silently curse under my breath.

My break doesn't start till the crate is placed in the truck. That's one trip on the freight elevator downstairs. It can't be helped. If I drop everything like the others, I might lose my job. What would happen if the supervisor came in and saw that this crate wasn't dropped off?

"OI!" I heard a voice behind me.

Speak of the short Devil. I turn to my left to see hm, a short stout man wearing a blue office shirt.

"Yes, sir." I replied wiping the sweat from my brow.

"Hey who told you to touch that! That stuff isn't going out till next week!" He barked at me.

I'd blame the other super, but unfortunately I couldn't bother to remember his name, he didn't have name tag begin with anyways. Smart man, now I can't call him out for stiffing me.

"Ed, Put it down and grab the other one over there!" He pointed to the skid loaded with vintage alcohol.

"Ok, I'll haul it down the elevator. I say with a tiny bit of enthusiasm".

"Good!" He Clapped his hands together. Make sure you've got your head on straight this time". He jeered.

I crack a plastic smile. _At least I can get to the lunch room_ -

"And bring that thing back up here. You can't leave that down stairs".

"Yes, sir".

I turn to see him joining the crowd of people flocking down stairs... _Damn It._ I sighed audibly.

 _Well, I've got 20, 15 minutes tops and it's unfortunately for the best considering if I push this crappy little lift past 15, That's at a least a thousand_ _dollar worth of bottles on the ground. I give this thing 20 mph, give or take for the max speed of this thing. Doing donuts in the park lot gives great experience, I notice something beside off beside the display, over clock..._

 _Grrrgl._

My stomach growled. No rest for weary, or the hungry…

Coo! Coo!

I look up and notice the pigeons flying in from the open windows. _These guys couldn't afford nail strips to keep these rats out?_ I thought.

I scoffed. _More work for the janitors I guess…_ I start to the lift and head to the freight elevator at the far end of the floor _._

After a tedious amount of packing. I rode the elevator back up. As leave the lift to the side and I get off my ride and look around the third floor..

"Wait, which way did I have to go to the break room?" I asked myself.

 _Shoot. I'm not familiar with this layout yet. No, no. I can do this._ I reassured myself.

The lunchroom is on the first floor in section A2, And I'm in section D3 on the fourth floor.

 _Annnd now I realize whoever built this place is a sadist because of the fact the stairs are placed in different sections. By the time I navigate through this my break will be over...Unless I cheat._

I turn my head to door on my far left, the fire escape. It leads straight down to the first floor I can make my 25 minute trip into 10 minute one, easy. I ran to the steel door, a keypad bolted next to it and a red bell above it. I even remember the password, I typed in the code and heard a familiar ding before opening the door. I can't shake the feeling I forgot- Nope, I remember. I turned around and opened the door. I quickly inputted the code and shut the door as I turn around I noticed my favorite poster on the wall, a small cat grasping a tree branch.

 _Heh. Classic-_ I turned my head and noticed something off, no something freaking weird. A bunch of wooden crates placed on the side of the stairway, granted there's still enough room to walk, but the problem isn't that.

It's the fact somebody I don't recognize is stacking them up.

We lock eyes. Honestly, I'm looking at him like he stole my sandwich in the break room and I just caught him with it. He's wearing the same blue outfit as me so I can only assume he works here.

He even has gloves too. But the hair cut though, curly short and black.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked

"Making my job easier, you?" He responded calmly.

"Heh, same. This place is a mess, why not make my life easier so I can take my break faster".

"Amen to that'. He replied. "Super got me hauling this crap from A3".

I scowl annoyed. "Dick".

"I know, but I not flipping my shit over it. But, this crap is heavy sooo..."

"Say no more, I'll be out of your hair". He smiled as I walk down the stairs.

"Wouldn't want to break my back carrying that across the floo-" I grazed my foot on the crate briefly stubbing my toe. Fantastic, the day I don't bring my boots and the super doesn't notice I'm paying for it though.

"Crap!" I hold on to the railings before I fall due to the shock.

"Like I said this shit is heavy". He announced glaring at me.

He wasn't freaking kidding.

"You sure you don't need help with that?" I now have a sharp pain in my foot, more incentive to use this foot drive.

"Naw, I'm good ahhh?" He struggling to find the words.

"Terrance. I'm new". I told him.

"I can see that'. He replied quickly. "Hey, did you?"

"Yeah I did, wouldn't want the freaking alarm blaring to announce my arrival".

"Right".

"Speaking off, you..." I pointed to him. "Didn't see anything". I wave my hands around. He chuckled.

"Wouldn't have it any other way". He said as he picked up the crate and started to walk up.

I continued down the stairway and walked to the break room. I Scanned the room; a couple of tables, a vending machine, and a microwave on the a counter.

The finest accommodation for the working man. One of tables catches my eye with a familiar face, I nodded knowingly.

I walked to a cabinet and pulled out my lunch, a tuna sandwich and a chocolate bar. Bland but it gets the job done at least I don't go hungry.

"Oi!" I hear behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see my friend waving me over. I grab my bag and make my way over. I sat at the opposite end of the table.

Frank's chowing down on a grilled cheese. "Took you long enough". I gathered that from his mumbling while eating. The crumbs scatter across the table as he chows down on the sandwich.

"I had to park my ride". He nodded in response.

"Good to see you're getting used to place on your third day".

"Right". I grin coyly. Frank narrowed his brow knowingly.

"You used the fire escape didn't you?"

"Keep it down, you idiot". I prodded his shoulder then grabbed my sandwich.

"You're only hurting yourself". He replied

I scowled at him while I pointed to him in accusatory manner.

"You try to navigate, and traverse through that idiocy. Oh, I'm sorry you wanted to go down stairs, up D3 across the corner then walk all the way to C1 to get to the second floor.

Who the hell thought it was a good idea to have the stairs located at different sections? Why not make it like the fire escape?" I argued as I pulled out my lunch.

"Please I got here ok". He replied.

"That's because your on the assembly line it's the closest to the break room, come on!" I argued biting into the sandwich vehemently. I stick my tongue out, the mayo I used for the sandwich went bad. _Meh, still have to eat it._

"Don't remind me. Chunk Chunk Whirrr!" He mimicked the machine.

I chuckled. "Better than me sitting on my behind".

"Dude! I can't even sit down my back feels like shit, Haha ha ha!" He chuckled hysterically. The employees looked at our table

 _Damn it frank your too loud. if you weren't my bud I wouldn't chew you out.._

"Speaking off you see Clancy?"

"Who?" I gave him dubious look.

"Dude with the fohawk".

 _Wait, him?_ I thought. "I just saw him in the escape".

"Huh, weird". He returned me the dubious look. "That guy's a prick".

I look around cautiously before rising my brow incredulously. "He's not that bad".

"That shady shit, ratted me out to the super about my smoke breaks".

"Meh". I shrugged.

"Man, screw you I need it".

Brring! Brrrring!

Back to work, never a dull moment.

"Yo, dude did you see the motor cycle in the lot?"

.…

* * *

At the zoo Tali watched the mongoose cubs play with each other. She shivered from the cold huddling herself as she wrapped her tail around her for warmth.

"Stop chasing me, you dork!" The cub ran through the wet grass piles of snow littering the ground. The other cub following the small one making snow angels in the snow.

She closed her eyes and laid her head back on a rock. _Loud, Annoying, but their cute and sincere, when they want to be_.

"I'm _it_ , why wouldn't I chase you? He he". He giggled as he continued to chase him around in circles.

"At least go for him," He pointed to the other cub making snow angels in the sloppy pile. He had a big grin on his face.

"That's too easy!" The chaser replied still running after the cub.

 _They're really good at distracting each other, even in cold. Lucky_. She thought.

"Hey beautiful, you miss me?!"

She chuckled briefly while giving a snide sneer. "Was wondering when he'd show up". She said.

She heard two distinct thuds on the ground from the wall. The first sounded faint and soft, while the other heavier, not because the second was hefty mind you, but something else. The second one's increased weight.

The three cubs turned their heads to new guests and quickly flooded to the smaller one causing him to push his paws out.

"Hey, hey! Calm down you little munchkins. I gotta talk to your sis' we'll play later". The mouse asked as he walked toward Tali.

"You can play with your uncle, Fighter". He waved to Fighter carrying a large box with bottles inside it. He placed it down as the little cubs crowded around him.

"Sup, sweety how's parent hood treating you?" He looked up at the mongoose and below the tiny brow spots of fur at the top of brow he noticed the bags under the mongooses eyes.

"Pleasantly, you?" She strained a smile.

"Managing, making lives easier, mine normally, but if I can I'll help someone else if I can".

"I assume your profiting from the needs of the animals?"

"A little,' he smirked. "A back rub here, a favour there, a special piece of memorabilia here". He listed off the top of his head.

"For Money?" She smirked.

"Please, hell no. I only accept it when they insist. This place is filled with animals, some good, some bad, but I'm not stringing anyone one for it".

"Hmm. How nice of you". She yawned as she heard the cubs chatter.

He nodded as he looked inside the cave. "Can we talk privately for a moment? I need to ask you something".

She nodded while giving the mouse an odd, dubious look. They both walked in the cave. He noticed the mongoose grew more alert when they entered her ears rose up suddenly.

"Hey, little one!" She yelled.

Out of the caverns a small cub yawned and crawled to her. "Your sister is gotta have an adult conversation, go play with Fighter". She patted the cub's head. He walked out slowly creeping out of the cave entrance.

Tali waved over the mouse as she ventured into the caverns. He sighed as he followed her further in the cave the floor felt cold as he treads behind her. She opened a door and brought him into her room..

He observed the room, it had a green shag carpet in the middle of the room. Other than that the room was plan except for one thing. He stopped his inspection of the room to glare at something jarring that immediately catching his eye.

"Tali, why the hell do you still have THAT". He pointed to the jar on a shelf in the room. It had an eye in it.

"It's my trophy, you think I'm going to get rid of it?" She smirked proudly.

"First, eww. Second, how the hell did they let you keep it? And most importantly: WHY WOULD YOU KEEP IT WITH CHILDREN PRESENT?!" He yelled hysterically while flailing his arms. His whiskers twitched.

"You think I'm going to let a couple of humans take what's mine?" She glared at the mouse as he looked at the animal awkwardly.

"Plus, it helps me. I laugh each time I see it".

He shivered. "Why is it so cold?" he asked.

"Blame the keepers for not maintaining the heaters. It's been trouble for the cubs. I usually let them sleep in my room".

"Fantastic another problem". He placed his palm on his head.

"You said wanted to ask me something?" She yawned as she laid on the green shag carpet.

"How's the food problem?" He asked.

"Better now that you've brought them nutrients, it should last". She sounded pleased.

"Ok, now for hard part: Do you know any of their names?" He referred to the cubs, it took her second to realize that.

"No, why?" She asked raising her brow.

He gave her a blank stare. "Please tell me that was joke".

She shook her head.

"So, has it ever occurred to you to name them? Or better yet, here me out: get to know them more?"

"Yes, yes I have. I know all them love to play in dirt and chase each other around the cave. The smallest one loves to climb high places, medium sized one loves to eat the yellow snow.

The third one keeps finding odd places to sleep And... the last one always eluded me...". She rubbed her chin pensively.

"Oh,' he bit his tongue as he cringed. "You are a bad mother". His ear drooped.

"I'm trying, and I'm not their mother. Never will be". She gave him a sullen look.

"Umm, did I-" He winched.

"No. It's better they think I'm their sibling".

"Why?"

"One of them told me their mother went into the woods for food".

"And?" He asked raising his brow.

She gave the mouse a blank stare, her purple eyes grew sullen. Then it came to him.

"Oh...Ohhhh". He winced again. _Jesus_. _How far does this rabbit hole go_?

"These kids are gonna need so much therapy". She surmised.

"OK, here's a thought: How about I help you become a better guardian?"

She lowered her head down and stared at the mouse. She gave him an inquisitive glare. "You?"

"Believe me sweetheart, I know how take care of kids. Heck, I've been with one for half my life". He smirked proudly his beady blue eyes. He could tell she still wasn't buying it from her blank stare.

He clasped his paws together. "Look, just call on me and I'll babysit…Provided you give me headway first". He said quickly. _Got way to much stuff on my plate, favours repay and magazines to find._

"I'm sorry what was that last one?" She barred her fangs threateningly.

"Time! Time!" He went wide eyed in fear.

She chuckled jokingly making the mouse glare at her for taking advantage of him.

"Deal. You did help me with the milk". She looked down at the mouse bewildered as a thought came to her head. "How did you manage to get that, Rob a convenience store or something?"

"Welll, I got some associates that help me once and a while." He scratched behind his ears while giving a cheeky grin.

"Who might that be, can't be Clyde right now considering he's grounded right now". She smirked.

The mouse looked up at her sternly and began to tell her what happened:

Moments prior.

"Come on, just let us have some milk, We'll owe you:. Mike pleaded to the kangaroos in front of him.

"No deal, Rodent". The male kangaroo told the mouse.

"It's for our mutual friend, she's talking care of cubs by herself". He ignored the insult. He looked to the female and saw some concern in her eyes.

"And I should care why?" He asked.

The female kangaroo elbowed the male. She scowled at the marsupial.

"Fiiine. You're lucky, we don't have kids yet".

Fighter gave the female kangaroo a couple of empty bottles. She smiled and started to hop away to their cave for some privacy.

However, their third member, Lech tilted his head in the direction of the kangaroo.

"No". Fighter held the bear by his ear. _Benedick you are not_. He thought.

Lech growled in response.

"Make sure your giving them the milk with less sugar, honey!" He yelled as he watched her get out of ear shot.

"She can choose?" Lech exclaimed genuinely surprised.

"OK, you little snots. I need something from you".

"Sure bud. No problem". Mike folded his arms and glared at the animal. _Dick_.

"You get the milk, if I get to hit _that_ bear". He pointed to Fighter, Lech sighed in relief.

"The hell?" Fighter exclaimed.

"I need to work out some issues. Your appearance will help me vent my frustrations". He narrowed his brow as he cracked his neck from side to side hopping in place.

"I don't-"

"Sure!" Mike quickly replied not bothering to let the bear respond.

"What!" Fighter looked at the mouse dumbfounded.

"Come on you got this, don't be a pussy". Lech elbowed his arm.

Fighter glared at the bear knowingly, "So you're just gonna leave me naked here?"

Lech looked off to the side sheepishly whistling.

The bear shook his head and looked down to his friend. Mike looked at the bear sincerely giving him innocent look batting his eyes. Fighter scowled while narrowing his brow.

"Tua Madre-".

 _Thawk!_

The bear was launched violently into a bush beside him. Lech looked back at the bush in shock as he grimaced.

"Thanks, bud". The kangaroo reared his legs back bouncing about. The female Roo was hooping back with the a full crate of milk.

"You got issues man". Mike shook his head.

….

Tali smirked briefly before shaking her head at the story.

"You're taking him for granted". She furrowed her brow.

"He's a tough cookie. Plus, I owe him a solid now".

"As you should, anything else important you want to discuss?"

"Do you have any idea about who could have mugged us?" He narrowed his brow as he looked down pensively.

She looked at mouse with a menacing glare.

Mike saw this and frowned. "So you haven't heard. We got blindsided after the games and our food got pilfered".

What, should have been the first thing to come out her mouth, but another word forced it's way through: " **Who**?" She cracked her knuckles.

"If I knew it'd be a different story. But luckily we got something from Clyde to keep us going".

She looked genuinely surprised. "That's- incredibly charitable of him".

"Yeah, Fighter told me he stole it from his buddies".

"That's better and now it all makes sense". She nodded knowingly. 'Now, back to the potential beat down..."

"Don't bother, turns out this is one of many attacks. Ours was just the most recent, the king finally is doing something about it I've heard". Mike sighed.

"Pussycat's finally gonna get off his litter box and do work".

Now that he was talking about he realized something was different about him... _New haircut_? He thought.

"I still want a choke slam somebody". Her tail twitched.

"Save it for when they find out who did it". He wrapped his tail around his body.

Tali noticed this, picked him up and placed him in her embrace.

He felt better, warmer, in fact.

He closed his eyes and smiled contently. "Looks you do have some motherly instinct in you after all".

She patted his head softly.

He smirked lecherously as reached out to with his paw.

"Try anything and I'll throw you in the jar". She said sternly.

"You...Give me too much credit". He wrapped his tail around his grasping paw.

She looked down at the mouse and shook her head. "We're going back outside, see if Fighter survived". She dropped him on the ground.

He landed on all fours and shivered. "You need to find a way to get this fixed".

"Uh huh". She said. They both walked out of her room and to the cave entrance. As they got to the entrance they both smiled contently.

Fighter sat on the grass with the cubs. One of them climbed onto his head hanging of it giggling, another was running around him in circles, one was sleeping on his side while the last one was sticking it's tongue out at him.

The bear grinned toothily he brought his paw to his mouth and blew into making a flatulent noise.

"Gross!" The cub exclaimed.

"Coming from the you, that's funny since you eat the other snow". The sleeping one retorted.

The cub blushed as the others laughed at him, the one beside him laughing in his sleep.

Mike smirked, "See, he turned out good". He nodded.

She gave him a warm smile.

"Yo Fighter, we gotta go! Time for some practice". He yelled as the bear got up the cub on his side slid off and landed on the ground still resting. The others laughed at the cub.

Fighter nodded as he pulled the small one off his head and placed him on the ground before walking to them.

"Your milk is over there". He pointed to the crate in the snow with his thumb.

Mike looked at the two placed his hands behind his hand and walked away with a smile.

"Thank you". She hugged the bear and kissed his cheek.

"Figurati". He grinned as he held head.

"Come on, we got slipping lessons to go through today, then you can get some free time". Mike waved him to the wall.

"You're doing a good job". Fighter said as he walked up to the wall.

She watched fighter place the mouse on his head as he grabbed on to his ears for safety, them climb up the wall.

 _Hmm, how'd he got that cut?_ She wondered.

A chill went up her spine causing her to shiver and sneeze.

"Gesundheit, baby M." A voice above her said.

Tali glanced up and noticed two monkeys watching them: Sugar wearing an orange scarf and her holster, and her brother wearing a baby blue tuque.

"How long were you there?" She asked curiously.

"Enough to see, Killer being mauled by your cute little monsters. Simply, Adorable~!" She smiled as she waved her finger from side to side condescendingly.

"So what brings you here? Did you have a job for me?" She asked.

"Something like that..." Spice said looking down at the mongoose. The cubs ran to her.

"Cubs, can you go to your rooms? I need to chat". They all ran inside as she folded her arms and looked up at the two.

"So, you gonna sit up like pigeons or are you gonna come down here and chat like normal people?" She asked as she stared at the two.

"Fine, ruin the fun". Spice said.

They both landed in front of her with a thud.

Spice knelt down and held his ankle. "Ack, Damn it that hurt!"

"Walk it off, your the one who suggested we watch from above". Sugar rolled her eyes. "So, I noticed you're having issues".

Tali remained silent still shivering while giving a blank stare.

"She's referring to your heating problem". Spice added.

"Uh huh". She nodded.

They say it's gonna get colder tonight... Sugar tilted her head toward Tali trying to signal her.

"Can we just-" she placed a finger on his mouth to silence him.

"Shut up, Spice". I'm doing a thing.

Tali gave an unaltered look of indifference at the two.

"I might be able to fix it, if you help me out". She grinned.

"What's the job?" Tali asked glancing back at the cave.

"It's going to require some more effort on your part. Sugar clasped her paws together". Tali narrowed her brow dubiously.

"Lately, I've been dabbling in some new recipes for my special concoction..."

"You mean poison." Spice corrected.

"Whatever terminology you prefer". She rolled her eyes.

"From what I saw, it's a kin to a damn aphrodisiac". Tali frowned raising her brow reliving the moment as she had to cover the cubs eyes as they laughed innocently at the wolves debauchery.

Spice smirked. "Or some cases liquid death. ha ha". He said chucking.

Sugar furrowed brow at her brother's chuckling before blindly backhanding him.

"Gack, you brat!" He held his nose.

She continued. "Anyways, I have been monitoring a brewery with the alcohol I need. So, I need help "borrowing it". Sugar said as she air quoted.

"Drop the pretense, we're stealing it, I've been through this routine". Tali squinted as peered at her cautiously. "Just tell me how to-"

"Ah, ah, ah". She waged her finger, again. "I don't like to repeat myself, I'll tell you the details once you've gathered a team".

Tali narrowed her brow and gave her an incredulous look. "How secure is this place?" She asked.

"Not too bad, There are ways to get in, but there are issues to resolve. Mainly the cameras". She rubbed her chin pensively.

"What about-"

"I've got your transportation needs no need to fret. But there's a condition".

"That being?" Tali asked.

"Sugar's procrastination". Spice interjected, Sugar slammed her foot into his knee. "Damn it woman, again?!" He hopped in pain.

"Anyways, after a month of prep and recon. I thought I was ready, till Goldie locks told me we had to prepare for the games. Unfortunately, that crap took priority'. She sighed.

"Look, Let me be real with you: I can't trust anyone with this type of thing, most of the animals I know are Insufferable jerks or goons".

"So does that include me, or your boyfriends'?"

"You want another one? I'll knock your tuque off! "She glared at her brother causally.

"It be a change of pace from being held at gun point". He replied sourly.

"The gun wasn't loaded..." She whispered quietly with a bitter tone.

"Why do carry that thing around?"

"Self defense". She stated flatly. "They ain't taking my loot".

Tali decided it was best not to pry further, she saw Spice scowl in response.

"Screw it, I'm going. Just tell me by this evening if you're in or not. I can't find a better opening then now. I'm lucky **he's** not breathing down my neck". She started to walk away her brother following close behind.

"Cut Bart some slack". Spice said.

She stopped briefly glaring at her brother. "DON'T say our father's first name, like your drinking water". She slapped his head. "Show SOME respect, freaking goon".

Tali looked at the duo oddly.

"What about your father? I'd assume he have an issue with you robbing a brewery?" Tali gasped dryly as she realized her mistake.

 _Shit, shouldn't have done that_. She thought. But to her surprise...

Spice gave a dry chuckle before looking at the ground. His sister was the first to reply.

She glanced back at the mongoose. "What about him?" Her tone was sour. She didn't even bother to say anything else. Instead, she scaled the wall quickly while her brother followed.

Tali shook her head. "Well that could have gone worse-"

 _Shit, I need a team..._

She glared at wall pensively.

...

* * *

The evening came as the zoo grounds grew silent. The bear inhabitant's relaxed from the day's work. Except for one single dutiful bear.

"That's another one off..." Prozac held the clipboard with a list on it containing various tasks, which consisted of;

Place dinner in the oven 5:30.

Checking the plumbing 5:45.

Maintain the ventilation system 6:20.

And just recently checking the fuse box for any obstructions 6:50.

But there was one more thing on his list:

Evil 24/7.

He walked through the cave as he headed to the living room. There was a distinct sound of music playing through the hall.

He wanted to investigate but he heard a large clatter of noise out in the living room. As he made his trek through the caverns he noticed Lech and Mike walking into his room carrying a laptop in his hands.

Prozac's ears picked up chatter as he reached the entrance.

"Ohhh, this is my favourite part! This is one of the best moments in the season!"

"I don't know how you enjoy this?"

Prozac entered the living room and saw Evil and Need lounging on the couch as they both watched the television with an empty bowl on the middle of the couch.

 _Huh. This is pleasant._

"Oh, this is the climax to one of the character's arc it culminates with him learning to accept his mortality to move on and grow as a..." Evil placed his paw on the Nerd's mouth still watching the screen.

"I meant how you enjoy seeing something over and over again without it getting the least bit stale". He removed his paw.

"Just because you've seen it once doesn't mean you'll get everything on the first watch. There are subtle details we tend to skip through when watching something. That's why it's fun to revisit something, it revives our interests and makes the show that much more enjoyable".

"Like how we missed the climax just now because of your long winded speech?" Evil smirked.

Nerd turned his head to see the credits rolling. He sighed. "In hindsight, I probably should have seen this coming".

"If it makes you feel any better, seeing your misery and its many forms is rather cathartic and holds some nuance". He gave a wolf like grin.

"Thanks, you jerk". He scowled at Evil.

Evil glanced over the couch to see Prozac observing them.

"Were you watching us this whole time?" Evil scowled as he folded his arms.

"No, just finished with general maintenance and chores". Prozac replied. "You're welcome to join me next time, provided I supervise".

"Pass". Evil stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Figures". Prozac rolled his eyes. "How's the oven?"

They both went wide eyed, it was clear by their bewildered expressions that none of them bothered to watch the food like he asked them too.

Nerd quickly commented. A drop of sweat formed on his brow.

Evil grinned maliciously.

"Jimmy's got it. He's been watching the oven since you left".

Prozac glanced over to the Raccoon in the kitchen as he waved cheerily. He standing on the counter his ring tail waving erratically.

"The roast smells good and the baked bread is a beautiful brown!" He said his mouth was salivating briefly.

"Thank you, I can get my tea and-"

"I wouldn't try to use the kettle". He scratched the back of his head awkwardly with a guilty look on his face.

Prozac looked at the animal confused, he glanced at the counter to see the kettle there seemingly unharmed. He glanced back at Evil.

"Don't look at me". He shrugged.

"Did you tinker with the kettle this time?" Nerd asked.

"Noooo, but I did take something out". He pulled out a metal coil of the counter.

Prozac's mouth was agape in horror.

Evil snickered at the bear's visible misery. "This never gets old".

"Whyyyy?"

"I wanted to see if I could improve it?" He replied.

"Like my laptop?" Nerd said bitterly.

"I fixed after I was done".

"After you threw my motherboard in the TRASH..." Nerd furrowed his brow.

"Again, I'm sorry. My curiosity got the better of me".

DING DONG

They heard a ring from the cave entrance.

They all glanced at the entrance curiously, unsure of what to make of it.

Jimmy spoke first.

"We have a door bell?"

"No, and even if you did there's no point in ringing it". They heard a familiar voice say. They all peered at the cave entrance to see three animals.

Sugar grinned at the trio briefly she held a black cellphone in her paw.

Spice still wore the tuque but this time he had a pair of black shades over his eyes.

"Hello again, Prozac. Sorry to intrude". Tali said.

Prozac placed the clipboard on the couch and walked forward to greet his guests.

"So what do we owe the pleasure of having you three visit?" The bear smiled warmly.

"I need some help with a job. Specifically a team of you to help".

Prozac looked at the mongoose inquisitively while Nerd and Evil rose their brows wondering what this entails.

"Alright, alright'. Sugar interrupted. I know this sudden, miss tight lips here isn't the best at telling you what's up, so let me tell what's about to happen".

"This better not be a shakedown". Evil narrowed his brow.

"No goat boy, it's not". She replied while waving her paw.

Nerd snickered at the nickname causing Evil to pull Nerd's glasses off and run with them on his head. Nerd quickly chased him around the living room. As Gimp entered the room and stared at the two running around in circles.

Prozac shook his head at sight before turning his attention back to Sugar.

"Tonight, as you know, is going to be a very cold night, freezing rain the works. However, due to circumstances beyond her control the heating system for her habitat is broken. Now, being the generous and understanding animal I am..."

As she placed her paw on her chest a voice interrupted her from the caverns.

"That's a stretch!" Vanity yelled from the cave.

"Hey! Don't interrupt me or I'll come over there and-" She looked at the bears each of them giving her an odd look, She coughed forcefully to save face.

Anyways, I was going to help her by fixing the system for her, but everything comes with a price. And would you look at that...I have a perfect job for her to showcase her skills".

THUD

Behind them Evil laid flat on his back holding his head in pain with Gimp standing over him with an ice pack.

Nerd looked over him barely holding back his laughter at his folly.

"What a coincidence". Prozac stated bluntly as he gave an unamused blank stare at the simian. He wasn't an idiot.

"I know! Anyways, I gave her some time to think it over and lo and behold now we're here". She clasped her paws together.

"So what, you want us to raid the maintenance room so we can fix her heating system?"

"Oh hell no! there wouldn't be anything to gain from that!" She exclaimed.

The bear glared at the monkey wondering where she was going with this.

"No something much more simpler". She grinned maliciously.

"Yep, as simple as finding a needle in a bag stack. Now the replace the hay with syringes". Spice stated as he shook his head.

"Now look, I know this is for a good cause-" Prozac tried to explain his disposition, which was a resounding: Never gonna happen, because he could feel the negative vibes from this one a mile away.

"Than you'll have no problem helping us, or do you want her children to freeze? She said raising her brow suspiciously.

Prozac looked at the female simian, and he knew deep in his heart he couldn't let that happen willfully. He hung and head down and agreed.

"Do you have any honor?" Evil stated furrowing his brow at the simian holding his head. She glanced back at the bear with cold glare.

"Do you have any idea how much you took from me when you burned that safe?" She said bitterly.

Prozac whipped his head back to the bear as he gave an innocent look and a shrugged.

"Whatever". Sugar narrowed her brow. "First things first'. She went up to the Bear and yanked a bit of fur from Evil. He screeched in response holding his cheek. She turned to the leader. 'Do any of you know how to drive?"

Prozac nodded.

"Good. let's get them then we're wasting time!" She marched past the bear and walked into the hallway causing Prozac to shake his head dismissively.

"Jimmy please turn off the oven". he could smell the food was done. He nodded and jumped from the counter to the oven the top of the oven.

Nerd squinted at the male monkey.

"You're the one who took our food for the competition..."

"I have no idea what your talking about". Spice fixed his sunglasses.

Evil glared at the gold male simian. "Nice shades, they make you like look like less a douche bag". He smirked bitterly as he held his cheek.

"Hehehe". Spice shifted away awkwardly.

As they enter the Caverns.

"Is there anyone else besides a driver that you need?" Prozac asked.

"Yea, someone who can disable electronics".

Prozac turned his head back to the door with a skull on it.

"Wait here, I'll see if he's awake". He walked towards death's room.

She pulled out her phone and started to play with it. That would past the time she remembered the camera function on her phone and smiled...

She heard a door creaking open and looked up to see the two bear's in front of her.

"Took you long enough". She said looking at the dark furred bear with Grey eyes.

"Hpmh, you'll do". She walked forward to the door with a picture of a pair of panties on it. She tried to open the door, but felt something was blocking the door. A scowl grew on her lips as the others gathered behind her.

"The door won't move, what's he doing in there?" She asked annoyed.

Death gave a knowing look, but remained silent. There was a loud amount of typing.

"Look, let's give him...10 minutes. We'll go get the other candidate for your job". Prozac suggested he gave a sour look.

"Fine. Fine. He better be done when we come back!" She yelled loudly.

"Follow us, the last one should be in Gay's room." Prozac stated as he walked forward toward the door with a purple elephant on it. The music still was playing as they reached the door.

The trio glared at the door.

"I'll take this". Death said as he gripped the door knob the song grew louder as the enter the scene...

The song started with a door cracking open, with an occasional howl of a wolf while the sound of foot steps tapping. Then then guitar started to play accompanied by synthesizer.

The beat they played followed a certain tune: _Ba ba bum bum bum, ba ba. Bum bum bum..._

The atmosphere of the song felt electric and lively as the music played _._

 _You try to scream!_

 _You start to freeze!_

Gay spoke first. "Nod your head to one side. Like this…" Gay said to Fighter as he nodded to left. His partner mimicked the nodding following the beat of the song.

Gay heard the door rattle, he looked back and smiled as he saw the audience. An idea popped into his head.

"Ok, now turn to the side and put your arms out and put one arm in front of you and one behind you. And do it two more times keep in sync with the beat of the song".

"Got it". Fighter said as he mimicked the instructions Gay noticed his stiffness.

"Alright now, straighten your arms and place them to your sides flat, get loose for me, k?" He asked

Fighter straighten them and place them to his sides. He had small playfully grin on his face.

"Then, bend your knees. Put your bottom out and wiggle it up and down". Gay demonstrated carefully showing his partner, Fighter closed his eyes and did the move with little hesitation.

Sugar smiled coyly as she pulled out her phone and starting recording.

Prozac saw this and barely held back a snicker. He tried to tell them to stop, but she covered his mouth with her free hand and shushed him.

Death chuckled softly at Prozac's annoyed expression as he narrowed his brow.

"Place your paws out and make them into claws like this". Gay showed him this by slightly lurching forward with his paws out.

Fighter chuckled. "You look silly".

"So what, we're the only ones here". He said knowingly.

"Your fingers should be outstretched, separated, and bent. Move your hand forward and then pull them back as if you were ripping through a bush. Then alternate and switch the side you're clawing at". Gay did this from left to right.

Fighter moved left to right twice with Gay to the beat of the music.

"Alright that should be it for now. Good work, partner!" He walked forward and turned off the boombox.

"Nice to know the runt found his boom box". Sugar said loudly.

Fighter stiffened briefly before turning his head to see the group watching their activities.

He was silent gauging the group's faces; Death had a bewildered, but interested look. Prozac had a pleased, and content smile on his face.

And finally the unexpected visitor holding her phone out recording it all, Sugar had a smug smile on her face all the while snickering with a dry wheeze. Her eyes bulged out with child-like awe and happiness.

"Bha haha! This is too good to be true! Killer moves out there!" She said mockingly.

Fighter narrowed his brow as his ears dropped down in shame.

"Look on the bright side, We looked fantastic together". Gay said elbowing the bear.

Fighter sighed. "Why didn't anyone knock first?" He glared at the group.

Death coughed briefly. "Sorry, it was urgent".

"I'll accept that considering she's here'. He glanced at Sugar. "What do you want?"

"Again, so hostile?" Sugar asked raising her brow.

"Whenever you're present you want something. You want us hide a body?"

Prozac grimaced at the thought before Sugar smirked smugly. "No, I got guys for that. Now get your butt moving we need to see your lecherous idiot, you've got a job".

Fighter gave her inquisitive glare as he furrowed his brow suspiciously. "If you know what's good for you, you'll help the cubs are at risk of freezing". She said.

Fighter remained silent as he watched her walk out of the room Death following close behind her. He turned to Prozac.

"I'm sure the task she has in mind is... Doable".

"Right". Fighter walked over to a table in the room and grabbed his scarf. Then wrapped it around his neck.

Prozac waved him over to the door as he exited the room.

Fighter was about to leave when Gay tapped his shoulder.

"If this is about our dance session, it's fine we can do it another time".

"Maybe something more quieter next time". He grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it.

Fighter smiled warmly before opening the door.

"Pi…"

His ears twitched at the sound and he sighed. "What is it?"

"Maybe you could trust her? She doesn't seem all bad".

Fighter remained silent looking at his friend. He was trying to pick his words carefully. "From what I've seen so far, she's very unpredictable and abrasive. I'll wait and see. Also..."

He looked back at the bear and moved his finger across his lips as if he was zipping up a jacket.

"Please call me Fighter, I'd prefer if you called me that".

Gay nodded knowingly.

He shut the door. "One step forward..." Gay shut his eyes softly as he yawned.


	2. Chapter 2

The mouse sat on the counter, to his left was a bottle named: Vita Vim on it, and to his right was a blue bear typing away on his laptop, he stopped typing briefly stretching his arm. He sat on a swivel chair.

"I'm telling you right now, you don't know what you're messing with". Mike said.

"She told me it was cool. Besides, I'm the alpha. I know what I'm doing dude". Lech replied confidently

"HER friend told you not her. This shit smells like a set-up".

Lech cupped his chin pensively. He wasn't wrong, but her friend seemed so persistent.

A soft pinging sound came from the laptop.

"I still think you should stick with the Diane chick. She seems stable, hell she laughed at your pick up line".

"That was a good line on the spot!" Lech argued as he typed.

Another ping came from laptop.

"Are you kidding me? That line sounded like the most creepiest and sleezyist thing possible, you're lucky she didn't mace you".

"My manly charms pulled through. Anyways, I'm not leaving her she seemed sweet, and her assets..." Lech's mouth formed a perverted grin.

Mike rose his paw up, he understood to his own shame.

Another ping came from the machine.

"At least you made it past first base. Heh heh, poor Fighter". Mike shook his head dismissively.

Lech gave him an odd look. "Dude he made out with Tali in the bar".

Mike went wide eyed as just took in this new information.

"My boy is becoming a man!" He smiled proudly.

"He said he wanted to keep the relationship friendly though, no idea why". Lech squinted at the computer screen.

"Huh, really?" Mike asked.

Lech shrugged as he continued to type he was too busy with the conversation on the other end.

"On second thought... Probably for the best". He remembered his own advice and the previous chat.

He heard another ping. It was driving the mouse up the walls.

"The hell are you doing on that thing?

"Chatting". Lech replied casually. He smiled proudly as he typed another message.

"With who?"

"Welllll,"

"Don't tell me it's them? For Pete's sake man tell them to stop pestering you!" Mike exclaimed as he tilted his head to the screen.

"They've been messaging me all the time since my: drunken escapade" He stuck out his tongue sickly, he could barely remember what happened. Although he did find paper shoved his cast with the female simian's contact info on it.

"You shouldn't have kept it. Hell, let alone message them, Casanova". He mocked as folded his arms.

"Dude, it's harmless flirting. Diane's alright but I wouldn't jump ship now. I'm not completely heartless". He heard another ping and...

Tap tap.

They heard a knock on the door, he had a chair blocking it, leaning it against the knob.

"Did you really need to put that there?" Mike asked.

"Hey, the last time I left the door unlocked I was caught in a compromising position can't be too careful".

Mike rose his brow dubiously at the bear. The knocking grew louder.

"Don't look at me like that! It not like I knew Prozac was gonna barge in my room". He heard another ping and turned his head to read the message:

I'm sure she won't mind this, we can share you...

"God, what am I? A piece of meat!" He folded his arms, but he noticed something attached to the message a file. He squinted curiously at the screen and clicked it. He let his arms fall to his sides...

The picture showed the monkey girl in red lingerie with her hair done up in a tiny ponytail.

Lech's mouth began to water as his eyes bulged.

They sat in silence.

"Hot damn...Can I get a copy?" Mike tilted his head to the side.

Crash!

The door flung open as Mike and Lech both snapped back to the source of the noise.

Evil and Fighter we're holding a battering ram with Death, Prozac and Sugar behind them.

"What the HELL?!" Lech screamed in shock he noticed the door knob on the floor.

"Sorry, we have a situation". Prozac said.

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna replace my door knob that's the situation I'm worried about". He walked over to the group curiously.

Fighter tilted his head behind him and noticed a photo on the laptop. "Sorry we ruined your happy hour". He smirked playfully. "Regardless, your not the only one caught doing something you'd regret. So deal."

Prozac and Death gave him a stern look.

"Oh my god, it's never dull moment here!" Sugar smirked.

Another ping came from the laptop.

"Soooo, another booty call then?" Evil smirked.

Lech growled at the group cracking his knuckles.

"Just go ahead, I'll answer the girl's text or whatever". Mike said as he hopped on the laptop and saw a new name. "Hey, who's lucky legs?" He asked.

Lech blushed knowingly. "It's Diane..." He said causing Evil to snicker.

"Just tell her I'm busy and get out of my room". He said as he stormed out of the room. The rest followed him out.

Mike shrugged and tapped a message on the keyboard before sending the message.

"Sorry toots, we got business to take care off". Mike said as he hopped off the device.

"I'm gonna need a new lock!" He heard the bear shout as he followed them to the living room.

….

The remaining bears gathered together in the living room with the simian placing her phone on the table.

"First things first". Sugar stated. 'Do any of you know how to tinker with machines?"

"What type of tinkering?" Nerd asked curiously.

"Repair, Specs. DO any of know how to repair, or construct something?"

Nerd smirked proudly rubbing his chest with his paw. "I've dabbled in creating things. I'm quite good at welding".

Jimmy jumped giddily as his eyes lit up. "And I know how to reassemble things! Provide I break them fist, hehe". He chuckled.

"Good, Spice lead them to the mongoose preserve". She waved him away. Her brother nodded and quickly got up from the couch to walked to the cave entrance. Jimmy followed him out. "And make sure you meet us back at the van!" She shouted.

Nerd however, ran back to his room. "I need my tools!"

"Fine! We'll wait at the exhibit".

Tali narrowed her brow at Sugar. "I thought you had people for this?"

"These are my people, animals whatever". She rolled her eyes.

The others shook their heads dismissively.

"Alright, now for the reason I've assembled you all here: I need you to rob a brewery".

"Oh, a heist then?" Fighter said.

Sugar smiled and nodded in affirmingly.

"So, I assume you've got some plan? Done some recon?" Mike asked.

"Done and done my rodent friend, all of this has been placed on my phone". She pulled out a phone cable.

"Hold up, I'll get Nerd's.."

Lech was about to run into his room but Nerd ran into the room with a welding mask on his forehead, box with various tools and his laptop. Lech quickly blocked the bear's path and took the laptop.

"HEY!" Nerd shouted.

"We need this to see the blue print for the place we're going to breaking in to".

"Ooooo! Espionage?" Nerd was intrigued

Lech placed the laptop on the table and plugged in the device. "Yea, Something like that."

He turned the laptop to the group as the screen flickered and showed them a picture of the building from a bird's eye view. It was an average looking structure. Sugar began to inform them:

"This building is a decent brewery. They make different types of booze here, but all of them taste like garbage. But there's a caveat; this place also provides packaging and transport for different types of booze around the world. So, they gain access to some primo stuff".

She clicked the laptop. It showed a slim bottle, with a stamp on it. The brand had a blue ribbon on it. She pointed to the screen with a pleased smile. "This baby, is what I want".

"Fancy looking bottle." Lech folded his arms.

"Your goal is to get 5 cases of this stuff. Are we clear?"

The group nodded.

"Good". She clicked the laptop again and it showed a floor from above.

"This is the third floor, you know it by the metal floor and various boxes and crates around the area. This is the transport room, here is where we're you acquire the goods. Simple so far right?" She asked.

"Breaking and entering you call that simple? This all seems too risky". Prozac shook his head he was beginning to have second thoughts.

"Given that she has information on the plant and the layout, a vehicle for us to drive to the location". Fighter cupped his chin pensively.

"And an escort who knows the layout!" She added.

"That too". Fighter nodded. Seems simple.

"Yup! All you need to is; short out the cameras, find the booze, and carry it back without anyone seeing you". Sugar clasped her paws together.

"Uh huh, what about the guards?" Prozac asked.

"I'm okay with knocking any of them out," Evil insisted.

Prozac glared at the bear. "Non lethally of course". Evil said as he grinned much to Prozac's dismay.

"Please, guards? All they have to keep people out is a large fence surrounding the place. Lucky for you no one told the higher ups about a hole cut into the back of the thing. Heh. She smirked.

"How do you know this?" Prozac asked surprised.

"A little bird told me". She replied.

"Whelp, I'm convinced this should be cinch". Lech smirked. "Wait how far is this place from here?"

"About a couple miles away. Don't worry you've got a GPS in the van to tell you where to go. Not mention you have plenty of gas provided there aren't many pit stops..." She scowled. "But you have a single gas container".

As Lech nodded Fighter rose his hand to grab her attention.

She glanced over to the bear.

He looked at the monkey cautiously. "A few questions though". Sugar nodded.

How much are you paying us? He asked.

"Zilch this is for your friend". She narrowed her brow.

"Fine. Even if they're no guards what's the most likely thing we can encounter in there?"

She scoffed. "Please, a janitor should be your only issue".

Fighter nodded in affirmation.

"Killer, You worry to much. You're going in empty handed, all you need are your fists".

Fighter glared at her clearly annoyed. "Stop that, that nickname is irritating".

"Why do insist and using derogatory nicknames like that?" Death asked.

"Because Mr. Reaper..." She pulled out her revolver from her holster and pointed it at Fighter.

The bear turned his head away from barrel as she drew and aimed his claws at the monkey's head, it was inches away from her throat, she didn't flinch.

Prozac was shocked at how quick this happened trying to get between the two.

Evil eyes shifted from the two, he was waiting for a moment to disarm her.

Tali glared at the Monkey snarling at the threat with her tail erect.

While Mike and Lech were about to jump the monkey only to be stopped by Death.

Sugar continued. "Honestly, I call's em as I see them. Your appearance can tell me a lot from just a quick glance. "Plus, the moment I saw you and called you that name...' She pulled the revolver away from the bear.

He relaxed his shoulders and placed his paw down.

'Your eyes gave it away". She said.

"That's a load of bull, you pointed a gun at him. Lech argued.

"It's not loaded, genius". She argued.

"Still, if I pointed a base bat at you and said: I won't hit you with this. Then pulled out a knife. I'll still be worried if you were going to stab me with it!" He exclaimed. The rest nodded as the tension faded.

She looked back at the bear with a stern look.

"She's...not entirely wrong". He said gloomily.

Prozac gave a dubious look. Fighter noticed this and looked away for a moment.

"Look, that doesn't matter right now. Let's get this task completed". Death walked back to the cavern.

"Where are you going?"

"Grabbing something for the trip... Might as well have something to read, right?"

Lech rolled his eyes, then smirked.

"Just follow me out and I'll show you the van. Don't dawdle we don't have a lot of time before the place closes". She grabbed the phone off the table and gave it Prozac. "Keep this, your gonna need it". She headed to the exit of the cave.

Prozac clutched the phone and followed her out.

Lech whispered to the group that was left. "Bring money". He followed the leader out of the cave.

Evil and Fighter looked at each other and shrugged.

"Mike". Fighter looked down at the mouse.

"I'll stay. Just be careful out there". He said.

Fighter nodded and walked out of the cave.

"Evil..." The albino bear locked down at the mouse inquisitively wondering what he wanted.

"Protect him, please". He glared at the bear vehemently, clutching his paws.

Evil scoffed. "You've got nothing to worry to about. He can fend for himself". He closed his eyes as he followed the bear outside. Mike watched the bear exit the cave and sigh.

….

* * *

The group sneaked around the zoo and headed to the parking lot in the late evening. As they reached their destination they noticed many different vehicles.

However, as the observed the lot they wondered which vehicle they would be taking. Their ring leader: Sugar walked to over to their ride for the night.

A green cargo van, it was an average size with four doors on each side, with only a passenger and a driver seat visible.

The backdoor was open slightly, two boxes and a gas canister resided inside. The van was unsightly to say the least. It had looked like it been through hell and back, the fender was dented, and the passenger side lost it's rear view mirror, but at least the wheels were...functional.

She turned back to the group looking around the lot around the cautiously. They all looked unimpressed.

"This looks like shit". Lech pointed to the rust on front end of the van, he noticed something else as he paced around it. It almost looked like blood, but he chalked it up to more rust.

"If you're expecting luxury, then you shove it. I 'got' this on short notice after an employee managed to knock down a sign while driving. Poor bastard couldn't predict the tires would be punctured". She shook her head dismissively.

Prozac looked at the monkey with concern. Not for the driver mind you, but her.

"If it makes you feel better I shot at him to make sure he'd hit the sign".

"That's still horrible!" Prozac stated.

Unbeknownst to them a small amount of shuffling could be heard coming from behind the van.

"They were flares, what to do you think I am?" Sugar retorted.

"A cheap business woman that uses heinous tactics to employ forced labor". Evil surmised. _Not bad, though_.

"And a cold-hearted monkey, who used this not only bind us into servitude, twice but who also almost get us shot?" Fighter said causally while giving an unamused look.

"A manipulative a-hole that kicked me down a flight of stairs". Lech added finally.

"Alright that's fair..." She squinted at the trio annoyed. "But get over it. You've got a job to do, so stop bitching".

"How much horsepower does this thing have?" Lech asked inspecting the vehicle.

She held her temple in frustration as she closed her eyes. "Not. Important".

"What about my role in this infiltration mission?" Tali asked annoyed.

"It'll be clear when you get there..." Sugar gritted her teeth.

"Does this thing have seat belts?" Prozac asked worried.

"ALRIGHT, IF ONE MORE PERSON ASKS ANOTHER QUESTION, I'LL TIE YOU UP AND THROW YOU INTO THE VAN MYSELF!" She shouted suddenly shocking the others momentarily. She panted heavily before dusting off her shoulders.

"Who's coming along?"

The voice came from behind her in the parking lot.

The monkey whipped around so suddenly that she slapped Lech's paw arm with her a scarf, causing him to yelp and clutch it in pain. Sugar's malice subsided as she saw her brother and the other two with them. Spice walked forward and ruffled his sister's head.

She flicked his nose in turn causing him to hold it quickly.

"Good you're here. We can get this sad excuse for a robbery started". She sighed.

"Did you fix it?" Tali asked worried.

Jimmy smiled sheepishly while Nerd nodded affirmatively he had a prideful smirk.

"For some reason an entire component was ripped out of the machine". Nerd explained.

"I'd say it was a crowbar, give or take". Jimmy said knowingly.

Spice squinted at the raccoon suspiciously.

"Why so specific?" Prozac asked curiously.

"Personal experience". Jimmy said flatly.

Fighter winced knowingly as he narrowed his brow.

"Good job you two, now get back to the cave or whatever you idiots call your home". Spice waved them of.

"Wait why can't we-" Nerd was interrupted by Sugar She pointed her finger into the purple bear's chest.

"The smaller the group the better it is for them, geez does anyone have common sense?"

Nerd frowned in disappointment as his prospects of espionage were dashed away so quickly.

"You wouldn't believe how often that disappears here.". Fighter said flatly.

"I'm beginning to see a pattern". Nerd replied.

"Speaking of common sense, Lech can you drive?" Prozac asked.

Lech looked at the bear then gave him a haughty grin. "Please it's just some mild pain. My track record speaks for itself".

Evil narrowed his brow maliciously while grinning toothily.

"Shut up". He promptly walked up to the driver's side. He pulled open the door and hopped in the seat.

Evil's eyes shifted between the group cautiously. "Shot-"

"I'll take the passenger seat". Prozac interrupted walking around to the other side.

Evil the a small tantrum stamping the ground as he glared at the bear.

Prozac tilted his head as he peered from the other side looking at him blankly. "Do you wanna work the pedals?"

Evil looked down at the driver seat and saw Lech's feet barely reaching them. Then looked up at the bear in question as he smiled.

"I'll be in the back". Evil walked around to the back of the vehicle. Spice waved goodbye to his sister before entering in the van.

"Why is there a box in here? Evil asked.

"Just leave it, the humans left it in there". Spice told him.

"Whatever". The van clanked as they both hopped into the back.

"A bit loud?" Evil asked annoyed at the sound.

"The floor's metallic. Spice explained.

Fighter glanced back at Death looking at the bag.

"It's reading material". He pulled out a red book.

Fighter grinned after reading the title. "This is gonna be fun". He turned to Tali.

"Ladies first…" He signaled Tali to walk with them.

"Just go ahead, I need to chat with her". Tali folded her arms.

Fighter nodded before holding his hands behind his head before walking toward the van.

Sugar grinned mischievously as she brought back her paw winding it up...

SMACK

"Bah!" Fighter flinched at the sudden slap.

"Go get em, killer". She chortled.

He held his butt unsure of what to say to this...contact.

"Personal space, my ass is off lim-" He was about to retort, but looked at the duo and went pale.

"Death, get it the van". He ordered.

"Why?" Death asked sincerely.

"In the van. Now". He pulled him by his arm to the back of the van.

FZZT!

"OWW, MY HAND!"

"Sorry". Death exclaimed.

"Wow, what a bunch of-" She turned around to see the female's cold, deathly stare.

She gulped in fear as she backed up slightly.

"There will be NONE of that, are we clear?" She narrowed her gaze.

"Jeez, chill it was a joke, sorry I'm groped him. Calm down". She held paws out apologetically.

Nerd looked terrified at the two, while Jimmy nodded knowingly.

She narrowed her brow. "Anyone ever tell you that type of stunt could get you hurt?"

"Tell that to the patrons.." She muttered. "Right, my bad just relax ok?"

She stared at the simian silently. The sound of the howling winds were only thing to break the silence.

 _Jeez, there goes my eye logic_. _This chick has probably seen some shit._

Tali patted the monkey on her head before grabbing the scarf of her neck and tying it around her neck.

"C-consider that a loan". She stammered.

The mongoose nodded. "Oh, and one more thing: If you ever endanger the well being of my little cubs, or anyone of his family… **I'll Come** ". She pointed to her chest with a single claw.

"Pardon?" Sugar squinted at the mongoose, her purple eyes looked dreadful to her, it brought a chill down her spine.

"You heard me". She said

"Please, what are you going to do?" She grinned trying to show some courage.

She tapped top of her eye threateningly with her claw.

"She isn't bluffing!" Fighter yelled from the Van.

"What the hell are they doing out there?" Evil asked annoyed.

"Nothing involving murder…" Fighter muttered quickly.

Tali tapped the monkey's shoulder before getting into the van. Room for one more.

"Sure, this party couldn't anymore duller". Evil stated in the van.

Sugar was left there barely remembering to blink. She then clasped her paws and sighed beginning to walk away from the parking lot.

"Come on you little shits I'll walk you home. I can at least monitor them from there". The trio walked back to the zoo as the van began to start up and drive away.

….

"I say we eat the roast, they aren't coming back soon". Sara said staring at the brown roast steaming in the pot, her sister was carrying it with oven mitts and an apron.

"It doesn't seem fair, though he made this food for us to eat, shouldn't we save it?" Cara reasoned as she placed it on the kitchen table.

"They left to do a heist while we we're sitting here starving, they could care less". Sara said.

"Wow, what bit you today?" She asked as she laid her hands on her hips. a gurgling sound came from her sister.

"I'm hungry, don't start with me". She ruffled through the drawer angrily.

"So is everybody else, it's not all about you". She replied earning a bitter glare from her while she held the large knife.

"Ding dong! Damn it, it's not the same". They heard a female voice out side the cave. They watched three animals walk into the cave.

"We're home guys!" Nerd said happily he walked into the living room and placed the laptop on the living room table. Sugar stared at the bear typing on the device.

"Welcome back!" Cara exclaimed cheerily.

"Yeah, good job finding your way back here". Sara scowled.

"Ohhh, are you gonna cut the roast and toasted bread! I'm starving!" Jimmy exclaimed giddily.

"See! I'm not the only one". Sara pointed out.

"Selfish little brat". Her sister said with a blank look.

Sara looked at the knife pensively. "I'm holding this..." she branded the knife threateningly.

"And if you are you can cut the roast. Grumpy bear". She teased.

She stabbed the chicken dryly with sour childish expression. The smell of the roast filled the air as it lingered in the cave.

"Might as well eat now they wont be back for a while". Cara held her head, her mouth was starting to water.

Sara smiled smugly.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Cara asked Sugar in the living room. She looked over at her bewildered.

"I'm just here to my make sure my useless sibling does his job". She replied.

"I know the feeling". Sara said coldly. Her sister smiled bitterly.

"Doesn't mean we shouldn't give you something to eat". She said.

"No thanks". She said waving her hand. "Y'know what I think I can set up my laptop at home".

"Oh, that's ok then". She replied.

"Ohhh, what smells so good?" Vanity said his voice was distant.

"Roast and toasted bread, come and get it before it's gone". Sara said.

"Spread the feast out for me, dear". He replied.

They heard sound of trotting as they looked at the exit to he cavern.

Vanity arrived ridding on the red bear, Tanked. He held a reign between his teeth, he stood there not moving causing the panda to sigh as he pulled out a carrot on a string.

Tank smiled hungrily as he crawled forward towards the carrot.

"Bask in my-" Tanked nose twitched catching the scent he unknowingly kicked off vanity and ran to the kitchen.

A few laughs were heard as he rose his head up from the ground.

"What's she doing here?" Vanity scowled as he brushed his hair with his claws.

"She was just leaving". Sara pointed out.

"Oh, good bye". He waved his paw and walked past her, 'And good riddance". He said under his breath.

"You know what sweetheart, set down a plate for me". Sugar smiled warmly. Much to Vanity's dismay.

"Ah, Sug, could you come over here..." Nerd had a red blush on his face. She sighed and walked over to the computer. She whistled as she got in front of the screen.

"Me too!" Mike said above in the cupboard holding a can of peas. Cara she squealed in surprise jumping back in tears, Sara brought out the knife and pointed at the mouse. He dropped the can on the ground.

"Whoa, whoa chill". He pushed out his paws apprehensively.

"Who the heck are you?" Cara clutched her chest.

"Mike the mouse,' he tipped his brown cabbie hat. Fighter's friend I'm staying here for a bit, sorry for scaring you shit less, dear".

She nodded and went back to her sister.

He looked at Sara worried. She lowered the knife. "Thanks, Dusty".

"Does anyone care I have this thing?" She rolled her eyes.

Her sister waved her paw out with an open-handed. Sara sighed and gave her the knife. She walked out of the kitchen into the living room frustrated at the two.

But something caught her eye as she noticed the two staring at the laptop; Nerd had covered his his face with one paw as he was trying to reach for the laptop sheepishly, as Sugar had a pleasant expression on her face while she folded her arms.

"Go on Specs. She looks beautiful doesn't she?" ha ha. She chucked.

"Y-Yea she's v-very attractive". He was starting to stammer.

She leaned forward with her elbows on her legs and rested her head on her palms. She gave him a smile while watching the bear discomfort, clearly enjoying it."Oh this is so precious".

Sara hovered over the laptop and rolled her eyes. She closed the picture.

"Hey, what's this crap popping up now?" She asked pointing at the messenger blowing up with messages:

LuckyLegs: Hey baby, how are you? 5:58

TheBigBlueWonder: Sorry GTG. Was the response. 5:59

LuckyLegs: Oh, ok. 6:00

LuckyLegs: Heyyy. are free you now? 6:30

LuckyLegs: I'm cold and I need someone to warm me up... 6:35

Sara shook her head annoyed,

"Persistent, isn't she?" Sugar stated.

"Uh huh. Why aren't you closing it?" Sara asked.

Nerd fumbled his fingers. "Well, she started to message-"

Sara lurched over them and started to type something:

TheBigBlueWonder: Babe, your annoying the crap out of me, I'm suffocating, GTFO. 7:00

 _Click._

She sent the message with an instant reply:

LuckyLegs: OK, what the eff Bleu?! 7:00

"Ohhh, this gonna be good, your awesome!" Sugar rose her paw up, Sara high fives the female.

"And now we wait". Sugar said grinning maliciously.

"No we aren't". Nerd signed out of the messenger and typed his own in.

"Party pooper". She said folding her arms.

"Says the home wrecker". Nerd replied. He then went wide-eyed as the female glared at him.

He quickly hopped off the couch and ran away from the angry bear chasing him around room. All while the monkey laughed at the two.

….

* * *

"So what's in the boxes?" Evil laid back on the wall of the van. He turned to the gold monkey accompanying them.

"Stuff to make sure our identities aren't revealed in case there is trouble". Spice explained as he tapped the box beside him.

"I'd think they'd be more worried at the fact bears are robbing them blind". Lech exclaimed.

There was a small amount of snickering in the back of the van.

"Which is why we have balaclavas and black suits. At least if they see us they'd think we're some weirdos wearing bear masks under gear".

"Umm, what about your tail?" A muffled voice said from the front of van.

"Don't remind me, that's gonna be annoying for me to walk around in".

Lech snorted. "It must be hard waddling around with something so cumbersome, huh? Must be a lengthy process". He glanced at the empty seat beside him with the black cell phone.

Evil rolled his eyes before looking at the box again.

"What if there's-" Spice pulled out a crowbar from the box before placing it back in. Evil nodded approvingly.

"I thought we didn't need any weapons?" Prozac voice sounded muffled, but he gathered what he said.

"Please, I'm not going in there without one". Spice said flatly.

"I respect that". Evil agreed.

The snickering continued at the back of the van. Lech looked up from the phone.

"Yo, heads up, we got an underpass up ahead". Lech looked back at the group. "Whatever you two are doing back there it's about to get difficult".

"Oh that won't be a problem". Death said.

As they entered the underpass the van grew darker, it was pitch black, except for the small light Lech could see at the end of the tunnel. He started to type on the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Pro, it's a straight line just keep pressing the pedal and we won't crash".

"Keep your eyes on the road".

"I am". The clicking and tapping noises proved otherwise.

"Hm hm hm hm". A muffled chuckle came from the back.

"What are you laughing about?" Tali asked the two beside her at the back.

"Nothing". They both said casually.

She noticed his eyes glowing with a pale blue light. Death glanced at her clearly and spoke.

"It's a long story I'd rather not talk about". Death explained.

Tali nodded suspiciously and decided not to pry any further. She noticed the 2nd box beside her.

"Anything in here that'll be useful?"

"No, the humans left that there we decided not to trouble it".

"Oh, that one's good". Death said.

"Eh, you could do more with that". Fighter replied.

 _Brewery compound 10 Miles_. The GPS voice sounded feminine

Prozac looked up from the bottom of the van to see a faint, pale light illuminating his companion's face. Lech squinted at the light in his paws, he had a distraught look on his face.

"Do I need to stop the car?" Prozac asked.

"Naw, it's cool, just... Keep pushing the pedals". He quickly typed something on the phone and dropped the device. And yet again the snickering in the back of the van.

"Care to share with the group?" Evil looked over to the source of the sound. He peered over to the into the dark corner of the van as the light filled the room again, he went wide eye as he stared at Fighter's paws a book was being huddled between them.

A red book in fact it's title: A Cavalade of Corny and Pungent Puns.

"Death, you have the floor". Fighter grinned. Under the friendly grin from the bear laid a playful malice.

"What does a nosey pepper do? Get jalapeño business". Death said with a content smile.

"NO, NOT NOW! We have ten more miles!" Prozac shouted from the drivers seat.

 _Note to self: Throw water in the mouse's bed later._ Evil thought.

"We have to past the time some how. This is the best method, and what better way to past the time then with some humor?"

"You mean torture?!" Evil exclaimed he glanced at Tali

"Why are you so calm right now?" He asked.

"Meh, I spent years of my life with jackal who likes to rhyme and steal my food on occasion. And recently I've tackled children waking me up in the night to pee or just because they can. _Consistently_ , I'm numb to this shit". She shrugged.

 _He he_.

She narrowed her brow and looked at the duo suspiciously, the sound was familiar.

"Your turn". Death nodded.

Fighter eyes shifted through the pages finding something quickly.

"Ah, I got one; Why was six afraid of seven? Because seven was a well known six offender- Oh god that went dark real quick". He frowned and narrowed his brow worried.

"Stop please". Prozac pleaded.

"Time flies like an arrow, fruit flies like banana". Death added.

He he.

She looked around again suspiciously

"You sure about that?" Evil asked Tali knowingly.

Spice held his head while closing his his eyes. He held his head down gritting his teeth feverishly. He was not a fan.

"Yeah, I'm fine". Tali sighed as she closed her eyes. _No, this is not happening. I'm fine, you're fine- I might be losing it from sleep deprivation._

"Why can't a bike stand on its own? It's two tired". Death grinned from ear to ear.

"OK, new topic; if you all had a Powers what would they be?!" Spice asked abruptly.

"Eh, strength hands down. But i've already got that". Lech said as looked out the door.

"You all know what I want". Evil smiled maliciously.

"Poison maybe?" Tali said.

"How would that work?" Fighter asked.

"I don't know poison spit?"

"Wouldn't you poison your self with that?" He asked.

"Fine then, claws of poison". She folded her arms.

"Then you can't eat without having it drip into your food, or just straight up poisoning it". Spice retorted.

"What do you want from me? I like the idea poisoning things with clawing or spiting!"

"My superpower is making people laugh. Which would be great if I was actually funny". Fighter said flatly.

"HE HE HA HA!" Evil chuckled maliciously, while others looked at the bear oddly. Death pulled the book away and placed it in his sack.

"You are forbidden from reading that section of the book now". He said.

"Thank you,' Prozac was at his limit for their brand of humor. The bear was getting very tired from kneeling on the van's floor. fatigue was setting in and It didn't help the ground didn't have a mat to ease his discomfort.

"How far are we from reaching our destination?" He asked their driver as he glanced up.

Lech didn't respond he kept his eyes on the road.

 _Good to see his focus isn't elsewhere._

"Yo, pill popper, what'd be your power?" Spice asked him he was leaning towards the driver area.

"I'm not sure honestly. I'll pass".

"Boooring". He rolled his eyes and looked at Evil.

"It's f- wait, we don't get immunity from it?" He asked.

"No, not in the slightest. It can be detrimental really".

"Then I'd rather pick something else". He looked to the side annoyed.

"Pfft, pussy afraid of a little burn?" Spice jeered.

Evil gave him a disdainful look before just settling for a scowl. "No".

"Oh come on. Being burned isn't so bad, you can walk off being stabbed". Spice stated.

"Uh huh, This conversation over." Evil glared at the wall of the van purposely.

"Smooth". Tali said as she gave the monkey sullen look.

"Whatever, I still stand by it". Spice said pouting. Fighter narrowed his brow and spoke.

"Both are equally unpleasant, having a sharp, acute pain followed by the short realization that you've gained a new appendage doesn't bode well. I'm willing to imagine that it be quite painful, and not worth talking about further".

Spice scoffed. "What if it gave a wicked scar?"

"Oh, tough call". Lech said

The group gave the simian a dubious look while remaining silent.

"Come on, that's gotta be bragging rights for at least a good while, heck, bet it be great free for your fighting skill".

The bear narrowed his brow and retained his silence. He gave the monkey an incredulous glance before staring away with a distant look.

Three for three.

Tap tap tap.

Clicking came from the driver side.

The van turned to left, the boxes slid on the floor toward the direction. Spice and Tali grabbed the boxes before any major damage was done.

Spice bit his lip and looked around the van. He felt annoyed, a slight pain grew in his stomach it made him more agitated. "Gah, whatever". He stood up and looked over to driver side and furrowed his brow.

"Hey driver, where are you going?" He asked.

"To the brewery," Lech kept one hand on the steering wheel and other on the phone.

"No shit". He replied.

Prozac looked at the monkey sternly.

"Why are taking this route?" Spice asked.

"It's quicker". He replied.

"The heck it is, this detour sets us back at least 20 more minutes. We were going to reach just before it closed". He stated.

Prozac tilted his head up and stared at their driver. "What are you doing?"

"We have enough time for a pit stop...I'm hungry". Lech shrugged.

"Seriously?!" Prozac rose his voice and gripped the pedals tightly he looked he was about rip them from their place.

"If you're that upset we can get everyone something to eat". He argued.

"I'm down with that". Spice stated.

"No, no, no!" Where would we even find a-

 _Ping ping ping._

The phone rang. Lech looked over the phone:

 _Jedi N one: Judging from your location, there's a fast food joint. Here's the menu. Text me the order so you can slip in and give them your food. You owe me. 7:30_

Lech nodded. "We're going to a fast food joint with a drive through in 10 minutes. Everybody tell me your orders so I can text Nerd".

"I'll have-"

"Are you serious right now?!" Prozac shouted interrupting Evil.

"I want meat..."

"We are not getting food right now, there's more at stea-" he stopped himself suddenly. He felt filthy.

"Go on, finish your statement". Fighter chuckled as he gave cheeky cat-like grin.

He pulled out a bottle, poured out the pills and swallowed them down direly. He continued his rant.

"We have to job to do, so turn around and drive to-"

A rumbling sound stopped him from continuing, he felt a small tinge of pain in his stomach. He tried to start again- only to be intercepted by a large gurgling sound coming from below the drivers seat.

Prozac glared at the bear blankly as Lech grinned at his predicament.

"Just get me a blueberry muffin". He scowled as he heard the others giggle.

"But, If we're going to make the schedule, you're going to have to drive without a break, you can eat at the brewery".

"But I'll be starving by then!" Lech whined.

"Suck it up, Lech". He furrowed his brow.

Lech narrowed his brow annoyed at their leader. "Your the one on your knees..."

The van retained silence sans a single fit of muffled giggling.

"This situation only makes you look worse by bringing it up". Tali replied cheekily.

"Orders, now". Lech growled out.

"What type of food do they serve?" Tali asked raising her brow.

"Ugh, you guys..." Lech growled.

"Hey, don't throw a fit because we don't know jack about the restaurant". Fighter added.

Lech grabbed the phone and threw it haphazardly on the box.

"Yo! Watch it you dick, that phone costs 200 dollars!" Spice shouted berating the bear's carelessness.

"Look on that thing and type what you want based on the menu, I found online". Lech said ignoring the pleas of Spice.

"Wait, that thing costs that much without a touch screen?" Prozac asked

"Don't break it. My ass is on the line if I scratch gets on that thing". Spice asked frowning.

The group huddled over the phone glancing at it. Fighter picked up the phone and glanced at the menu.

"I'll have the burger with bacon and cheese I guess?" He passed the phone to Tali.

She stared at it blankly, "You know what, I want something with meat. I'll have the thing with three pieces of bread and meat please".

Fighter passed the phone to Evil. He glared at the device.

He rose a single digit and clawed the screen.

"You little shit!" Spice jumped up to attack Evil. He was holding the simian back as he flailed his arms at him.

Fighter ducked around them as he crawled over to Death.

I'll have apple pie...And maybe some coffee. he said.

Fighter looked at the bear pleased. "Oooh, that sounds nice can I have-"

"Errrrrrk!"

The van suddenly screeched to a resounding halt. The result was a catalyst to many mishaps;

The first was Fighter throwing the phone as he fell back into the van.

Spice lurched forward to catch the phone. Banging his head the metallic wall.

Evil was thrown into death's corner. He was lucky Death some control, or he would have needed to vets again.

And Tali would have been launched Into the back door had it not been for Fighter quickly catching and tackling her to the floor.

"Hell no". Lech growled out.

"No drinks for anyone!" Prozac shouted frantically interrupting Fighter. He gave a bewildered expression, but as he looked over the group amid the confused looks, the consensus of room was genuine fear as he saw the two scared shit-less.

"D-did I miss something?" He asked sincerely confused at the reaction.

"You don't need to know and you're better off". Prozac exclaimed.

"I still know what burnt eyeballs smell like". Lech furrowed his brow.

Death looked away as he fiddled with his paws.

"Trauma aside, Fighter?" Tali looked up at Fighter smugly.

"Umm?" He looked down at the yellow mongoose worried. It took him a second to realize he needed to get off. He calmly pushed himself off

Spice gave Lech the phone after he typed in his order, Lech grabbed it and typed in his grub as well as Prozac's.

Tali brushed herself off and stretched as the van began to move again.

She yawned closing her eyes for a moment and as she sniffed the air she caught a familiar aroma, a mix of grass and snow amount the other various scents.

What was strange to her was not only that remembered this, but that it was right beside her. She narrowed her brow suspiciously but didn't say anything, instead:

"If you wanted to get intimate, you could have bought me dinner first".

"Technically we are right now..." He paused as he folded his arms

"Fast food doesn't equate to a dinner, let alone a second date". She replied.

"Stop flirting while I'm hungry, I need food so I can properly mock". Evil said rubbing his belly.

"I think it's cute". Prozac stated.

"Wait, second date? I don't think you can count the bar, babe". Lech grinned.

"I wasn't talking about that".

The group looked at the bear oddly.

Fighter narrowed his brow realizing what she meant.

"You were trying to kill me?!" He exclaimed.

"Technically It was Mike".

"So mugging me is first base for you?"

"No," She shifted to his side and whispered into his ear. "But it does count as foreplay".

"Fondling does not make up foreplay!" He blurted out then immediately frowned as she smirked.

She patted his head causing him to face palm and look away. _I played myself..._

The group chuckled softly at his embarrassment.

"Wait, how are we gonna pay for this?" Prozac asked concerned.

Everybody pulled out their own bills. Prozac leered at the group with a tinge of disdain and acceptance as he furrowed his brow. The kind of look that screamed: You all knew this was coming and i hate you all for it and by extension myself...

After the pit stop the group sat and eat there meals respectively.

Evil swallowed the last piece of his chicken burger and licked his lips.

"Wow, done already you pig?" Spice jeered.

He glared at the simian rummaging through his salad. Evil gave him a weird look, he was picking out each individual piece of lettuce and wiping it off with their napkins.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Evil asked.

"They got ranch on my salad I wanted it plain. I won't eat it with that crap on it".

"This coming from someone who hates fish soup, who decided to fish and get more". Prozac stated.

"It's not the same!" He replied bitterly. Fighter nodded.

"Eating the same thing over, and over again can be rather maddening to say the least. Although, this burger..." he held a quarter of it left. "Can't eat it anymore, E, take it if you want". He handed it to him, he swiped it and gobbled it down without hesitation.

"The grease does not sit with me. It reminded of my first corn dog...' He shivered. "Never. Again". He grimaced.

"Eh, I rather follow the K.I.S.S principle myself, it makes thing's a lot more simple. So, next time get a plain burger, maybe the added grease screwed with your stomach". Lech said as he stared at the road with an exhausted expression.

"I'm sorry what?" Prozac asked dubiously he didn't understand the bear's phrase.

"K.i.s.s? Wow, none of you know what that means?" He asked.

The van was silent with only the occasional munching of food to break the awkward silence.

"No genius we do, but enlighten us anyways". Evil said narrowing his brow. "It'd at least past the time in this tedious prison". He munched on his food.

"It's clearly an acronym so spell it out". Spice said as he picked through his salad.

"Keep it simple, stupid".

"I'm starting to hate you guys". Spice leered at the bear, licking the sauce of the salad.

"No, stupid. Why make things more complicated than they need to be? If a system works best if it's kept simple, then add any else to it, if it's doing the job well. Maybe make your own system dealing with food, or whatever. Sometimes the simple solution is the better one". Lech explained.

Fighter nodded in agreement.

"That's...oddly makes sense, despite coming from you". Evil stated earning a silent glare from the bear.

"EYES ON THE ROAD!" Prozac shouted below the driver seat.

"Yeah, Yeah". He rolled his eyes and looked up at the see Evil smirking confidently. He flipped him off and while keeping his eyes on the road.

"It's plausible, it does make some sense to make a system less complex. Easier to grasp and maintain if something new is thrown into the table". Tali surmised.

Spice shook his head in disagreement.

"Highly doubt simplicity is always the best choice. Somethings are more complicated than that, like fighting for example. It's a form of complex movements, reading the opponents and landing a decisive blow".

"Have you ever been in a fight?" Fighter asked turning his gaze to Spice.

"YES! Yes I have". The golden simian glared at the Bear.

"It's more to it than that. Honestly fights can go by so quickly that there's no time for that. You need to think quickly". He explained.

Evil nodded.

"Bah, that's obvious. Wouldn't you want to finish a fight a quickly? It shows who's better". Spice smiled proudly.

Fighter sighed. "And that's how I know you haven't been in a proper fight, frettare".

"The hell did you just call me?" Spice exclaimed abruptly.

"A fight can end in a matter of seconds, that is true. But make no mistake it doesn't show the full extent of another's ability, nor does it mean complete superiority over a someone. Some aren't meant to fight".

"Uh huh, I'm talking about a fight between two equals! Numbskull". Spice retorted chomping on a piece of lettuce before sticking out his tongue in disgust at the flavour.

"That also applies here".

Spice squinted in disbelief he wanted answers.

"Let me ask you something; if you could fight fifty times with someone, would you rather lose fifty or win all the time?"

"That's simple: I'd want to win 50". He replied.

"And that's where we differ. I'd rather lose 100 times than be victor consistently".

"Bull!" Spice exclaimed loudly

Tali narrowed her brow sternly at the language as she leaned the box open in the middle of the van and threw her sandwich in it.

Evil looked at the mongoose oddly but said nothing.

"That's surprising?" Prozac said curiously.

"It makes some sense to me". Death said as turned the page in his book.

Fighter continued. "I want to learn from my opponent, the more I fight the more I learn. Not only do I learn about him but I also learn more about myself and I need to improve, so when I get back up...I can try to beat them again".

"Pfft, you sound like a fortune cookie". Spice said bluntly.

"Yeah, I'd rather win one hundred times too, save the embarrassment". Evil said.

"To each his own. Fighter as he bit into his burger. But, if the situation calls for it. Do what needs to be done".

Prozac glanced at the bear surprised at his words.

 _Brewery, 20 minutes_. The GPS announced.

Fighter yawned as he laid back on the wall...


	3. Chapter 3

_Twenty more minutes to go_. I look around me as I place the final skid into the truck. I felt so weary, I looked around cautiously before parking my lift into the corner of the room. _I need to sleep, right now, but-_

I turn my head and smile as I see the janitor's closet. Perfect...I look around to to see if they're any cameras around the coast was clear. I went into the room and saw swivel chair with a couple of cleaning supplies. It took some work but I eventually make the place comfortable and rest in my throne and quickly shut my eyes...

My jaw slacks…

And everything melts away as I drift into unconsciousness...

"Hey. Hey. Hey!"

"OH SHIT!" I screamed out as I fell out of the closet and land flat on my face.

"He he he ha ha ha!" I heard a familiar bray of laughter as I push myself off the ground.

Frank wiped a tear from his eye. "Evening sleeping beauty, quit making out with the floor and let's get out of here".

"You looked for me?" I asked surprised as I dust off myself.

"Yea, we got a poker game later genius, I need my advantage so I can get us some cash".

I chuckled softly. "You dirty cheat, you're lucky they still think I don't know how to play".

He smirked smugly. "You're lucky you snore so loudly or you'd be stuck here".

I nodded and yawned, I noticed Ed hold his nose.

 _Yeah, I reek despite this place having ventilation the place is still considerably hot._

"You want me to get some deodorant- wait, I got something". He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle, It was cologne. And unfortunately for me he spritzes me like a persistent perfume employee.

I coughed and hold my breath as I smell the pungent odor.

"Bah". I said as I joined up with him and started to walk to the front exit.

"Your welcome," he placed the bottle back into his pocket.

"You can thank our resident douche for that spritz". Ed stated as he smirked proudly.

 _A thief and a slacker, Sooner or later were gonna get fired from this place._

"Hey, Ed!" A familiar voice yells at me.

 _Crap. It's the super._ I turned around to see him wearing a black jacket, and an umbrella that was nearly as big as him. He gave me a stern look as walked up to us.

"Yes, sir". I said.

 _Why did he always look angry especially when he talked to me_. I clenched my teeth.

"Good work. See you tomorrow". He waddled ahead of us and out the door, and I could see him pinch his nose on the way out, but that didn't bother me. What did floor me was what was on his back: Hell's Angels. I let my jaw drop as I saw him leave, to think he was a biker, let alone part of gang. Frank looked at my face chuckled as he elbowed my side.

We started to walk out of the compound chatting along the way. Frank blurting out my own stupidity for choosing to sleep in the janitor's closet.

I scowled and remind him of his own folly, the time he got us both fired for swiping the box of donuts from the boss. He screamed he didn't know why left it In break room, plus I ate some too. I smirked at the memory as we reached our cars in the lot. A white car, and bark blue car respectively.

"We can make the poker game, if take the 402 highway. We can lift the idiots at 200 each at least". Ed stated as he opened the car door.

I froze as I realized what I've done, rather what I didn't do.

"Shit! I need to go back". I exclaimed.

Frank glanced back at me with a frustrated expression.

I elaborated. "The lift I left it on the first floor. I'll get fired if the boss finds it tomorrow".

"Are you sure? I doubt he'd be that mad if you explained yourself, or come in early tomorrow morning and grab the thing quickly". Frank told me, but it didn't matter to me.

I was freaking out, teeth were chattering, heart was pounding out my chest, I bit my lip... I needed an out, I can't handle this...

"Why don't we used the fire escape?" Frank said as he sighed.

I took deep breaths before I spoke to him again.

"Wouldn't it be locked? After all, it seemed really sketchy if it was that easy".

"You need a code remember besides it's locked from the outside, nobody but the janitor's and employees know the code".

"That...Seems really dumb in hindsight". I reasoned.

"You want to question the higher ups logic all day, or get fired the next day cause that's all I got". He said scowling at me annoyed.

I nodded approvingly. "Fine, let's do this quickly".

"I'd say wait a good hour before we go in, just in case".

"Right the janitor's. They'd probably rat us out, or think we're stealing".

"Fine we'll wait in the first floor and then we go". I clasped my hands together fervently.

"Let's just do this already..." Ed grabs something from the back of his car and shuts the door as we sneak back into the building.

After an hour of boredom, me and Frank head up to the place where I parked the forklift, it was nice and quiet so it seems like the suggestion worked. I drive the thing up to the elevator with Frank by my side and we wait till it hits the third floor.

We exited the elevator and I drove the vehicle slowly out the elevator.

"Alright park it here and we leave pronto". Frank said.

"No can do". I say.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because if we leave it in front of the lift he'll know. I'll park it in the usual spot".

Frank glared at me with a frustrated look on his face before shaking his head.

"Can't this thing to any faster?" He asked.

"Not if you break the imposed limit on this thing," I tapped the black device on the side of the speedometer.

"Great, 10 Miles per hour...we'll be here all day-"

The lights above us flicker as the floor gets dark.

"The hell!" Frank shouted.

I heard shuffling around us.

"S-Stop freaking out, we got back power it'll come on soon". I flipped a switch on the lift two headlights light up the way ahead of us.

"Just follow me, you won't trip over anything if you follow me".

Frank holds on to the lift as I drive slowly.

The light flickers back on...

"What the-"

We both look in front of us to see three men dressed from head to toe in black, and wearing something obscuring their faces. But what stopped us dead in our tracks were the pistols in their hands.

"Put your hands up, make any sudden moves and we shoot!" Yelled the masked man on the left he pointed his pistol at us...

"You could at least let me park the fork lift..." I said jokingly. It didn't help lighten the mood...

* * *

 _Moments before a green van parked on the outskirts of the brewery behind a fence._

"Somebody wake them up, we need her to sneak into the ventilation system". Spice narrowed his brow frustrated at the two slumbering animals in the van: Fighter and Tali. It would be simple but, unfortunately, the bear's grip on the mongoose was rather tight. The bear was peacefully sleeping with the mongoose, a smile was on the animal's face as she was in his embrace.

"I've tried punching, kicking and yelling at the loaf and nothing worked". Evil pouted.

"Perhaps one of us could…"

"If he didn't wake up when kicked him I doubt whatever you'd do will help". Evil exclaimed at Death.

Slurrrrrrp

"Maybe we can-" Prozac was interrupted by the irritating noise.

Slurrrp

The group glared at the source of the noise: Lech chugging down a large cup of soda.

"Stop it. Now". Evil demanded. The sound was getting on the his nerve.

"Deal..." He paused.

Slurrrrp!

"With..." He paused.

Slurrrp!

"It". He grinned smugly.

"Will you cut that out!" Evil yelled.

Lech chuckled at the bear.

"Well, if this noise didn't wake them…" Spice glanced over at Death and furrowed his brow.

The bear shook his head dismissively. "Good, some restraint".

"I got this". Lech climbed into the back of the van and walked to the sleeping animals. He placed his finger in his mouth and pulled it out, he then shoved the wet digit in the bear's ear.

The first thing the bear did was throw his fist upward, Lech caught it.

"Yea, not doing this again. I'm nor nerd-linger".

Fighter yawned as he opened his eyes to the group out of the van. "Sorry, that burger was too hefty".

"Aww, did baby- BURRRP!"

Evil belched unexpectedly, he narrowed his brow in embarrassment.

 _He he_.

Fighter's ear twitched as he shook his head lazily.

"Gross". Tali said as she stretched her body. "Give me a moment…"

"You've got 5, we need you to break into the shaft and open the door for us". Spice explained.

"I gotta use it". Fighter said as he hopped out of the vehicle, Lech following suit.

"Where-"

Lech pointed to one of the cars in the parking lot. The building was behind the lot.

"Disgusting". Prozac said grimacing.

"It's efficient. We'll be back". Lech explained.

"Before you meet up with us, here". He gave them both matching form fitting suits.

"Meet us at the fire escape exit".

Tali nodded watching them leave the van, she carefully listened to their footsteps grow softer.

She yawned softly as she turned to the boxes in the middle of the room. "Little one, why did you follow us?"

The box shuddered.

"It's fine dear, just stay quiet for the rest of the trip ok? No one needs to know your here".

She stared at the box waiting for any movement.

It began to speak in a familiar tone.

"I'm sorry sis, I wanted to play with you before when they came over. But you weren't there so I followed them to the car". He lifted the box over his head.

"I wanted to surprise you, but then I heard you were going on an adventure, and I wanted to come too…b-but now I'm so far away from home..." He looked down with a sad expression on his face.

Tali narrowed her brow, a small smile formed from her lips. She pulled the cub close and hugged him. "It's ok, don't worry. I'll be done before you know it". She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Now stay in the box until everybody comes back, ok?"

He nodded smiling as he looked up to the mongoose.

She patted his head gently ruffling his fur. Then got up and stared to leave the van.

"Oh, and we get home...You're in trouble". She said not changing her tone.

….

"Glad you can join us now". The monkey shivered as he addressed their latecomer.

She gazed up at the large building in front of her, she couldn't tell how many floors were in the building but it didn't matter to her, she glanced at the group seeing Fighter holding a grate and behind them was her only entry point the vent, it ran up the building.

"When you get inside find the crates with the blue ribbon brew. It makes our job easier". Spice pulled out the phone and showed her the picture of the brand.

She observed the image and nodded.

He clicked a button on the phone and showed her a blueprint of the plant. "Your destination is the third floor, you'll know it because it has a crap ton of crates there".

"Uh huh".

"Once you get to the third floor and found the stuff, find the fire escape to let us in ok. Then we'll do the rest". He explained.

She got on all fours and quickly ran up the ventilation shaft.

"Death, you're up". He gave him a dirty look.

He glanced at monkey pointing to a Grey box sealed by a lock. The monkey pulled out his crowbar and pried it open. It fell to the ground uselessly. He opened the box to reveal the fuses.

The bear shut his eyes calmly and placed his paw out, it began to glow a pale blue before he touched the fuse box. They gazed at the windows above them to see the lights flicker before shutting off completely leaving the place pitch black.

"How is she gonna see anything when she gets there?" Prozac asked curiously.

"Well, that shock should of shorted out the cameras. And after a bit the reserve power should light the place back up". He surmised.

"I guess that should give her enough time to find the place". Fighter said as he dropped the grate to the side.

The gold simian nodded as he looked around cautiously, his feet were trembling.

"Sweet, ahhh". Lech yawned as he scratched his butt.

"Dude, what the hell?" He just noticed the bear not wearing his suit.

"I'm not going in, my hands acting up". He gave him a slow, lazy grin. It was clear he didn't want to help and this was his perfect out. He gripped his paw for show.

"Are you serious right now? Evil glared at the bear disappointed, due to the lame excuse.

"I'll go back and rev up the engine". Lech walked away with his hands behind his back and hearty grin.

"Mind if I borrow your phone?" He asked.

"Not on your life". He replied.

Lech rolled eyes and walked off into the parking lot.

"May I suggest we have two teams?" Death asked as looked at the windows to see the lights flicker back on.

"Right, one team carry them down the stairs while the other group carries it to the van". Prozac explained.

"I'll stay back!" Spice said quickly

"Hmm, aren't you quick to hide away?" Evil pointed out as he rose his brow knowingly.

Spice's jaw clenched in frustration. "Please, I'll provide support from the rear..."

"Hmm I bet…" He said mockingly, as he lips quirked. Let's get to the fire escape now. He clasped his paws together ready to cause some mischief if needed.

The group ran around to the back entrance the clouds started to form overhead as they trends to the other side of the building.

 _Ping, Ping._

You should put that on vibrate. Fighter glanced behind the simian as he pulled out the phone.

"I wouldn't hear it. He glanced at the phone.

 _You done yet? It's sugar._ 7:57

 _We just got here_. He typed.

"Just put in a place where you'd feel it". Prozac said.

"No, I hate vibrate". He pouted.

"Oh my god! Just do it, you said there'd be people here". Evil argued.

"It's annoying for me, and it feels weird".

Evil gave the monkey a blank look, "Fighter, hold him down".

The bear grabbed the monkey from behind folding his arms under the simian's and wrapped his arms around his head.

"Let me go you little prick!" he squirmed around to try and escape his grip but to no success.

"Why are you so quick listen to him?" Prozac asked as he gave the bear a tired look. "Is it the promise of violence that gets you to act?"

"It's this or we risk getting caught". His expression hardened

"I take no chances". He stated flatly as he tightened his grip on the flailing monkey, he finally gave up after his failed attempt to escape the hold.

Evil pulled up the monkey's shirt before shoving the phone on his chest and pulling it back up.

"There, now you'll know when she'll call you". Evil patted his chest.

Spice scowled at the bear as he let him go

He swung wildly at the his captor, the bear caught it causally.

He looked at the simian and shook his head, "Whatever, I can hit you harder than that..."

He reached into his shirt to pull out the device

Creeeeak!

Till the door opened. Tali was hanging off the door, she was panting and had a foul odor. The group didn't bother to ask her why.

"Ah, ah, ah. Screw you for not telling me it be so hot in there". She panted and wiped off some sweat

Why'd you wear the scarf? Spice's face contorted to a coy smile.

Tali hopped off the door and ran up the staircase. Not before throwing the clearly wet scarf unto monkey's face.

"OH GOD!" His cringed as he threw off the garment and gave to Fighter.

He scrunched up his face, the odor was not to his liking. He tossed it unto Prozac's

"Uggh, It smells like Lech…" Prozac shuddered in disgust.

"Good luck with that". Death replied.

The leader recovered as he tossed the scarf on the ground.

"Fighter you're with me". Prozac said as he ran up the stairs. The black bear followed suit.

Death gave a worried look before following them as well leaving Evil and Spice at the bottom of the stairs.

On third floor.

"The crates are right here on this board here". She pointed to the boxes of alcohol stacked on top of each other, it was wrapped with plastic wrap.

Prozac inspected the labels of the cases, just to make sure. He peered up at the structure.

"Stacked up just out of our reach," he glanced at his golden eyed cohort.

"Give me a boost, please".

He nodded as he knelt down allowing Prozac the height to grab a single crate, he tore of the plastic and threw it down. As he finished removing them he started to hand the cases to Death.

He grabbed the box and walked back to the entrance placing it beside the door. They continued till the fifth box.

"Whew, that's all of them". Prozac wiped the sweat from his brow.

Uh huh. Mind getting off my back? Fighter coughed briefly as he held him self up. He had plastic caught on his head. Prozac jumped off the bear's back. He stretched out for a moment.

"Good work..." He awkwardly swatted off the plastic as the bear gave a dull expression.

Death wiped his paws from the dust on the cases and stood beside him.

Prozac cupped his chin.

"If wasn't for a few different features, you'd both look like brothers".

"Hmm, you don't say". Death looked at the bear oddly inspecting the bear's countenance.

"I don't see the resemblance". He shrugged.

"No one gonna comment on my ears? Your permitted one joke". He placed his fingers out to resemble fangs.

Death shook his head.

"Too easy, right? I'm the same way with certain puns".

"Well, Count at least there's something different". Prozac remarked as he pointed to his left ear.

"Don't forget his butterscotch coloured snout". Tali added cheekily.

"Tali, could you keep an eye out for anyone?" Fighter asked with a blasé expression.

She nodded as she climbed up the highest crate she could find then hopped from one to another and looked around cautiously.

The trio carried one box each and stated to walk down the stairs.

Meanwhile on the first floor.

"Gah, stop pushing, I can walk just fine". Frank complained as he felt the gun pricing his back from the masked man.

They had led them to the janitor's closet, two staff members were tied down with rope on the ground. And elderly man, and a young one. They both stared at the masked men.

"Get over there and sit". One of them said.

 _I can't believe this is happening right now_. I thought as I walked to the group waiting for them. You're really robbing a brewery, this can't be real? I asked.

The group stayed silent. I can take as a yes. I watched one of them go into the closet.

"Unbelievable, we stay to help you not lose your job and walk into a robbery. God, with luck like this I should play the frigging lottery!"

"Shut up". One of them say to Frank, he kicked him to the ground, He winced and gritted his teeth.

Before things get any more heated the other crook comes back with a roll of plastic wrap in his hands.

The goons both look at him with what I assume is shock.

"Are you serious right now?! Why wrap them up in bubble wrap?" He chuckled dryly.

"At least they'd have something to do before they call the cops". The other one replied.

"Get off my back, it's the best I can do. We weren't expecting extras to pop up. He holding the wrap retorted.

He walked toward us with the wrap in hand and started to wrap us together. Round and round packing as together tightly.

"Oi, check the floors and see if we have anymore problems to worry about". He sounded like he was the boss, considering he was ordering them around. I smell something foul that makes me sneeze.

"Bless you, Ed". Frank blurts out.

 _Thanks for telling them my name, idiot_...

The guy tying me up looks at me briefly before finishing his eighth round and cuts the wrap with scissors.

He calls out to the grunt: "If you get any trouble let us know before doing something stupid, this needs to be clean!" He yelled.

I watched him take the freight elevator at the end of the room. As the leader walked away from us I felt something prick my hand.

I bit my tongue, the feeling was sharp as a glanced over my shoulder.

Frank gestured me to look down at his hands, a packing knife.

I looked over to our captors, one of them has a radio in his hand with his back to us, the other is looking at the exit looking distant.

This is perfect opportunity, I try to reach for it again, but the older janitor swiped the pocket knife before we could cut the wrap.

I hear him whisper something to us both:

"Not now. We wait till they leave".

 _He's right...They don't pay me enough for this_.

….

"Careful". Prozac stated as he walked past a brown crate on the stairway.

The other's followed suit behind him.

"You'd think they'd be keeping this place clear". Death replied barely stepping of the box.

Fighter glanced out the window to see the lot outside, there were two cars left in the lot, but also a black van large van as well.

He peered over to their van and saw the blue bear leaning against the fence. He narrowed his brow as he walked down with the rest, Evil and Spice waited at the bottom.

Spice observed the bears and nodded as he saw the boxes with the brand logo.

"There are two more right? I'll go up it'll make our job easier".

Evil groaned as he wasn't doing all the heavy lifting.

"I'll carry this one to the van as well. It wont take long".

Death explained as he walked past the group and exited the parking lot.

Evil mumbled under his breath as he grabbed the box from Prozac and opened the door.

Brring!

Spice reached into his shirt and pulled out the phone. "Damn it, sis. Go ahead, I'll take this".

They both nodded as they trekked back up the stairs.

As they reached their destination and opened the door, Something felt was amiss as they walked in.

"That wasn't there before". Prozac pointed to a two metal prongs sticking out from a corner near a skid filled with alcohol. He walked over to the contraption and inspected it.

RRRRRR Ka Chunk!

Ding Ding

Fighter's perked up at the strained screeching noise. Accompanying it was a dinging sound as well.

He quickly ran to the bear.

"We need to-"

"Put your hands up where I can see them". The masked man exclaimed to them. They both heard a clicking sound.

Fighter glared at the bear disappointed as they both rose their paws up. The masked man started to walk forward, he past a wall of crates behind him. He kept a gap between them as he pointed his gun at them.

Bzzzt Bzzzt.

He pulled at a small radio from his back pocket and rose it up to his mouth.

"What's going on up there? It said with a bit of static".

"I just found two more". He replied speaking into it.

"Fantastic…" The criminal on the radio sounding annoyed by the new information.

"Just interrogate them…" The radio went silent. He glared at the two.

"Who are-"

 _Click_

They all looked to the fire escape door as it slowly crept open.

 _No…_ Prozac thought as he gritted his teeth.

The man pointed his gun at the door.

Spice walked through the door and closed. His eyes widened in surprise.

"SH-"

BANG!

The golden simian fell backward beside the door with a loud thud, He shrieked as he collided with the wallas he laid on the there prone smoke emitting from his chest. A faint dripping noise was heard.

"What the hell was that?" The masked man exclaimed as he stared at the lifeless animal on the ground.

Fighter's gaze went from the man to the body, again and again he felt his blood boil. He noticed something above the man's head as something yellow was above him on a crate.

The bear wasted no time, he bolted forward and swung his fist into the wrist of the man holding the Gun and sent it flying.

Prozac's eyes widened as he saw the weapon falling to the ground, he ran forward quickly and lunged for the gun before it hit the ground.

And finally the mongoose attacked, landing on the guy's head. She clawed at the man's eyes leaving red lines on the man's face.

"Ahhh! Get it off, GET IT OFF AHHRGGH!" The mongoose clawing and biting at the man's face. the radio fell out of his pocket as he threw the mongoose of his face.

Fighter glanced at the device and immediately grabbed the radio and charged at the man on the ground.

He slammed the radio into the man's face, the blow was clout as he saw teeth fly out. He started to snarl at the man.

He did it again, with more force onto the man's head, spots of blood were left on the bear's paw.

He went for another...But he felt a tight grip on his wrist as he turned to see Prozac give a worried look.

He paused taking a deep breath before throwing the radio across the floor.

The man was unconscious, but still breathing.

He glared at the man before looking over to the monkey with a grim look on his face. Spice laid there narrowing his brow and breathing heavily.

Fighter ran to the simian's side and he placed his paw on his chest.

"Just stay still, we will get you home". Fighter spoke he looked into the monkey's green eyes. They looked scared and restless.

"No. I think I've been shot...Oh god no, no!" Spice held his chest frantically as he gasped for air.

The others huddled around him, they saw the hole in his shirt fresh blood on his shirt as well.

"Tell my sister, that I love her, she may be ragging bitch...But I love her with all my heart". He turned rattled as he started to tear up.

"And my old man...he'll blame this all on himself, just don't l-let him go there again…" He pleaded.

"It's- It's gonna be ok. W-We'll tell him". Prozac stated as he hugged Spice.

They sat there in silence.

Waiting to find the right words...

Trying to gather their spirits...

Trying to forget the smell of the wretched round that found its way into him...

...

"You know he's not dead?" She sniffed the air and pinched her nose.

They all looked at the mongoose with bewildered looks on their faces.

Prozac squinted "How do you-". She pointed to the hole. After closer inspection of the hole they noticed there wasn't any blood dripping out of the hole. Moreover, there was liquid at their feet...then it hit them as the both of them frowned sourly.

Fighter placed his paw on his face. "I feel like an idiot..."

"Don't be". Tali said as she sighed relieved.

"Where were you when he came in?" He asked abruptly.

They took a couple of humans hostage and I hid before they could see me". She explained.

"Sorry if you were angry but I wanted to make I could get him.

"No. That's not it". He sighed in relief.

Spice groaned.

"Ok. Ok. If that wasn't my blood then what's on the floor-"

He looked to see a clear liquid on the ground bellow him in a pool.

"No-No-NO!" He screamed in embarrassment.

Just then the door opened. Evil was dripping wet, along with Death as well.

"Whoa". Death said shocked as he saw them beside the door.

"What happened?"

"Something truly unnerving…" Fighter replied as he flicked his wrist to get the blood off his paws.

Evil observed the area; he noticed the unconscious man, blood trailing from his head, claw and scratch marks on the face.

His mask torn and left in pieces on the ground. Nothing could protect him from a mauling like that was certain. He noticed the gun in Prozac's hand.

He saw the bear have an uneasy look before dropping the weapon softly on the ground.

"Yeah, I can guess". He replied.

"We should hurry, there's no telling when they could check up on this guy".

Bzzzt

"Yo! Gordan where the hell are you!"

 _Shit_. They all collectively thought as the radio was still functional on the ground.

"Do you read?! What did you-"

Crunch!

Death crushed the radio with his foot with a stern look on his face.

"Really? Now they're gonna come up and look for this idiot". Evil exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter, we need a plan to stall them long enough for us to leave". Death said.

Prozac looked at the corner where the forklift was.

"I have an idea, Grab another crate and hurry over to the forklift".

Fighter hopped over the puddle and ran down the staircase to pick up the brown crate.

Death ran to the contraption along with Fighter.

"Get him down stairs". Death ordered Evil.

He turned to the simian still on the ground. He looked frightened.

"What the hell happened to you?" Evil furrowed his brow as he addressed Spice.

He sniffed the air and snickered as he realized what happened from the scent.

"That was too close". He clutched his chest and an object fell to the ground with a loud clunk: It was the black phone the screen was cracked with a single casing embedded into the phone.

"Well, it was that or you". Evil said shrugging.

"Shut up. Nobody asked you". He jumped up quickly, then tiptoed around the mess as he walked to the door.

Evil looked down at the ground, he looked back at his companions and noticed they were occupied. He smirked breifly as he reached down and walked to the door.

"So, we just drop this thing and let it run into the elevator?" Fighter assumed.

Prozac nodded., he saw top speed on the speedometer.

"We could if this thing didn't go 10 MPH". He glanced at the window and saw drops against the window. _Great_. _freezing rain._

"Is there any way to make it go any faster?" Fighter asked.

The bear gave a concerned look, he could understand clearly that he didn't know what to do.

Fzzt

"I may be able to do something". Death had pleased smile across his face as they both looked to see his paw glowing with a pale light, it surged through his paw.

 _Ding Ding._

The group glanced down the hall to see the freight elevator.

"Now or never". Prozac stated as Fighter placed the crate on the gas pedal.

Death placed his paw on the device, the speedometer started to fizzle as the machine shook momentarily before finally bolting forward with enhanced speed toward the elevator.

Death grimaced for a moment as he felt a slight stinging sensation. "I hate the rain". He frowned.

The door opened with two masked men waiting inside, what greeted them both of them have stupefied looks as they saw the forklift barreling toward them.

They both rushed out of the elevator and rolled to safety as the machine slammed into the vacant space.

The bears quickly ran to the door as Fighter grabbed the first crate.

"Really?" Prozac glared at the bear wondering where is priorities laid.

"I want nothing to do with her when we're done this". He explained.

Prozac rolled his eyes but complied as he grabbed a crate as well as Death opened the door... To see Evil looking down the stairs with a pleased look on his face.

He turned around to see the group behind him.

"Before anyone says anything, he slipped and fell down some stairs".

Death looked over the staircase to see the scattered wood chips from the crate around the victim's head. The monkey laid face first in a white substance all of which were in plastic bags.

"We can see that". Fighter narrowed his brow as he glanced over the edge.

"I can attest that he isn't full of it. But he was still thinking about it". She leered at the bear.

"And look at that, it happened without my involvement". He replied cheekily as he smiled maliciously.

Prozac glared at the two while trying to keep his temper.

He exhaled and bolted down the stairs. "Carry him and go!" He shouted as they heard the bear trot down the stairs.

"Watch your step, it's slippery". Death said worried.

"Hold this..." Fighter gave the crate to Death as he walked down the stairs to pick up the body.

He noticed he wasn't moving at all.

"Um, Spice...Talk to me if your still conscious".

He heard muffled mumbling.

"What was that?" He pulled his head up from the wreckage.

"MY NAME IS ROBERTO!" He screamed out frantically the white dust fell from his face as he went bug eyed.

Fighter glanced back up at the group confused, they collectively shrugged at the bear.

He shook his head and threw the monkey over his shoulder.

Death and Tali quickly ran down the stairs past the bear.

Evil glanced at the bear cupping his chin. "This stuff looks familiar, could you put your finger in it and taste it?"

Fighter gave the bear a dull, knowing look.

"I'm not _that_ gullible. Plus, I don't"-

"I CAN SHOOT FIRE FROM MY FINGER TIPS, THE WORLD IS MINE!" Roberto yelled from on his back flailing like a child.

"Think I don't want what he's having right now".

Evil snickered as they both quickly ran down the stairs.

On the third level of the brewery, the criminal duo had just looked over the aftermath of the struggle.

His cohort looked over the unconscious man watching the blood drip from his head.

Their leader glanced over to the windows, he saw a group running through the parking lot.

One of them stopped and looked at a van parked in the lot.

Click

"Don't bother. You can't hit them from here".

"I know". He replied giving a fierce glare.

The armed man walked to the fire escape and opened the door. He cursed silently catching the attention of the leader.

"Did they run off with one of them?" He asked

The man gave a silent nod seeing that one of the boxes was missing.

The leader glared at the window to see the last one crawling under the fence.

"Joel. We need to go. We'll take the van..."

The armed man picked up his fallen cohort and placed his arms over his shoulder.

 _Thirty minutes later_.

The employees huddled up in the security room as the older janitor held a phone.

"911, what's you emergency?" The voice on the line sounded female.

"This is the evergreen brewery, we've been robbed". He stated calmly.

"Ok, the police are on their way, please stay safe". She replied, the phone line went dead.

The janitor glanced at us, he looked concerned as he held the phone.

"Their gone?" He asked sternly.

"Well, their van is still here". I watched Frank looming over the security console he must have been looking at the camera footage from outside.

"What about the footage before?" I asked.

"Gone, the mini blackout messed up our recording software, most of it's just static and... noises". Frank stated, his tone was less vexed than I thought it would be.

He played a clip from the third floor:

"Ahhh! Get it off, GET IT OFF, AHHRGGH!"

The screams were drowned out by snarling and something blunt hitting the ground over and over again.

"Jeez, they sound like animals, did they bring dogs?" I asked.

"That or someone else decided to break in and sick their animals on the poor S.O.B". The other janitor replied.

"Good news, the van's been ransacked". Frank interrupted.

"Good, we can lock them out and wait". The older janitor replied.

Frank's face however, told a different story, he looked pissed. I could only assume this was the bad news.

"They stole one of our cars".

"Shit, which car did they take?" He asked.

"Hold on," I walk to the console, I kissed my teeth and I scowl at what's missing.

 _Yup, this day just got even better_.

"Give me the phone, I have to tell them what car to look for..."

This day couldn't get any worse.

….

* * *

Lech chuckled softly as he continued to drive the van along the highway.

The road wasn't packed but there were still some cars driving along side him as he let the wind blow into the vehicle. A tiny bit of rain dropped against the vehicle and fell onto the bear's head.

"Please, close the window". Prozac asked.

He received another chuckle from the driver.

"Heh, hehe. I think Rob needs the fresh air, don't you?" He grinned looking down at the bear.

Prozac sighed defeated, a low growl formed from his throat.

"How's he holding up?" He asked

"Oh my god, the floor is so hollow!"

 _Clang Clang Clang_

The monkey banged the floor repeatedly leaning his head to ground to listen inquisitively.

"It was funny at first, but now I want him out of this van". Evil said bored.

"Too bad, we need him". Tali stated bluntly.

Fighter squinted as he saw the monkey twitching and scratching his face.

"Well, looks I've got homework tonight. Figure out what causes this crap and stay far away from it".

Evil leaned in and whispered into Fighter's ear. "I could tell you right now, it starts with c and it was in a special brand of soda".

Fighter narrowed his brow inquisitively then slowly dawned upon him as he started to chuckle while holding his sides.

"There it is!" Evil titled his head and grinned.

"Will you both be quiet?" Prozac yelled from the front.

"Let me have this I need a laugh". He explained as he narrowed his brow with a distant expression on his face.

"You can find your joy elsewhere". Death brought out his book and handed it to him.

He gave a strained smile as he opened the book.

"At least it's not opium. That causes terrible, trippy nightmares".

Evil rubbed his chin pensively. "It's still much more safer-"

"Stop talking about drugs!" Prozac interjected.

"I don't think you have the high ground here". Death spoke out.

Prozac looked at the bear fed up as he looked over Lech.

"Sorry, wanted to be a part of the conversation". Death smiled sincerely as he held out his paws apologetically.

"You gotta admit, it's pretty funny". Lech grinned as he glanced at the cars through his rear view mirror.

 _He he._

"It should be out of his system by the time we get back". Evil explained.

"Buuut it still allows me to observe his behavior for symptoms".

"I hear the laughter of children!" He shouted abruptly hyperventilating.

"Can we put a blanket over his head or something?" Tali asked narrowing her brow suspiciously.

"Not likely, love". Lech said he continued to stare out on the highway with the head lights guiding his way.

 _Zoo 24 Miles approximate arrival 45 minutes_. The GPS announced.

Lech glanced behind him.

"Guys, don't freak out...But we're being followed".

"Is it by an unlicensed black van?" Evil asked curiously as he laid back on the wall.

"No, it's a cheap white car". He replied. he cackled a bit remembering something.

 _I bet they enjoyed slipping on my-_

"How long have they been following you?" Evil narrowed his brow inquisitively, he got up and used Fighter as a ladder to glance at the car.

"About 15 minutes ago?" Lech squinted as he glanced behind him.

It disappeared blending into the traffic around him. The cars where starting to part as they exited into an intersection.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Prozac asked with a worried tone.

"To be fair, I told him keep an eye out. And I did something to make sure they couldn't follow us". Evil insisted.

Fighter gave the bear a curious glance. "You cut their break lines?"

"I punctured their tires and smashed their head lights". He grinned proudly.

Fighter nodded approvingly.

Prozac face palmed and glared at the Evil.

"Hey, I nearly saved the day!" He replied.

"Hold up. I've got an idea, slow down". Lech said calmly.

"What?!" Prozac said dubiously, he gritted his teeth.

"Just trust me. I've got this". Lech narrowed his brow and gave a wicked smile.

Prozac looked up at the bear with dire look. "Tell me what you're going to do".

He asked glaring sternly at Lech.

Lech rolled his eyes and crouched down to whisper to him.

"I'm... sure he knows what he's doing". Fighter said with a strained grin, his tone wasn't helping anyone he sounded unsure.

Evil glared down at the bear. "We're going to die".

The van started to slow down as the car started to past by them, Lech positioned the van behind the car as the gripped the wheel tightly.

"Where did they go?" They heard the driver of the car said.

The leader leaned out of the car window and looked around for the van. He glanced behind him then looked at the vehicle with pure horror.

"Turn around-"

 _Smash!_

A single back light careened forward and landed on the road. they couldn't react to the heavy hit to the rear end of the car.

 _Errrrk!_

 _Thud!_

The van crashed into the back of the vehicle just enough to tilt it forward as the car slid past the van.

The driver held on to the wheel for dear life as it aimlessly slammed into the wall.

He looked out the window to see a hand sticking a finger up as it drove away...

Moments later as they continued along the highway the road started to clear up around them.

 _Zoo 10 Miles approximate arrival 20 minutes_.

"Say it!" Lech yelled he sounded pleased as he gripped the wheel.

"Just keep driving". Prozac sighed in relief.

"You're the luckiest idiot". Evil exclaimed.

"No doubt about that". Tali smirked as she patted the box beside her.

Spice held his head as he laid face first on the van floor.

"Luck had nothing to do with it, baby". He pointed to himself smugly.

"That was rough," Fighter clutched his ears and rubbed his head.

Lech's grin grew wider as he saw the underpass on the distance. He turned to Tali.

"Believe me, riding rough is what I do-"

 _Bang!_

Lech reeled back in his seat as he saw the rear mirror gain a new hole.

"Step on it, now!" Lech yelled as he kicked Prozac head.

He quickly slammed the pedal as the van speed past the white car down the highway.

Lech peered at the mirror to see the car speed up as well. It lights were busted, rear view mirrors barely hanging on.

"Damn it, not again". he said rightfully angry.

He drove the van between the cars drifting through them as he tried find a way to shake them off.

The white car strafed through the traffic as it continued to tail the van.

Lech looked up at his mirror above the dashboard watching them get closer.

"Anyone got a plan!" Tali yelled.

 _Bang!_

"Just drive". Prozac shouted with an exasperated look.

"We can only do that for so long!" Fighter exclaimed.

The van violently shook from Left to right. Another shot rang out towards the van.

A small whimper was heard.

"Easy rough Rider, we don't wanna crash!" Fighter exclaimed.

"Oh, screw you! You try to drive on an icy road". He turned to Fighter and glared.

"I bet you don't know how to work a six shift".

"No, No I don't actually". He replied.

"Then shut up before I come over there and show you who's deserves the name". He yelled out.

The bear's ears flared up as he felt his cheeks burn.

"You wanna go! I'll fight you the side of street!" He stood up staring at the bear intently.

"Will you two stop!" Tali yelled at the two.

They both looked at her and paused.

He riled me up... He folded his arms as he looked down.

"Yea, mom, we're sorry". Lech said smiling smugly.

"Don't call me that".

"Don't call her that". They both said together. Evil grinned maliciously as he watched them bicker.

"Then be quiet and let Big Papa handle this, and when we're done...Mama can sit on **my** lap". His last words stoked a fire within the van, that paled in comparison to the one looked at the mongoose's eyes; he could tell from just at glance that this was her: 'I'm going to kill us all look'. She was about to step over Spice to get to the driver's seat. He quickly grabbed her and put her into a headlock.

"Nope. Nope, you're not killing him tonight". He pulled her back as she started to squirm.

"Just let me go, I'll show him how small he already is!" She was about to wriggle out of his grip.

 _La calma è la virtù dei forti_ He repeated the phrase in his head.

He pulled her closer to him, "You need this, you aren't thinking clearly" he started petting her head softly as he combed through her fur, messaged her temple with his paw.

"Calm down. We're all ok, we're all gonna be safe. Shhhh...Just wait..." He sighed.

She started to feel relaxed, completely calm. Her shoulders slacked and her ears flattened when he placed her back next to the box. A pleased smile formed from her lips. _Thank you, Gay that actually came in handy_. She glanced at the bear with flat expression.

"Why?"

"Because I thought it might calm you down; And if I die, I'd rather die with a pleasant memory".

"Rather not die at all here!" Evil screamed.

"Now that were calm, maybe we can-" Prozac was immediately interrupted by the sound of another shot.

Followed by a shrill shriek.

"Sis!" The mongoose threw of the box and hugged Tali. She looked at the cub and held him close.

"Shhhh, it's ok, it's going to be ok".

"And now there's a child, Fantastic!" Evil shouted out as he pointed at the cub.

Death glanced at the underpass entrance.

"I knew... I was right". Spice said sourly as he groaned.

"Shut up, you paranoid boob". Evil said

Lech snorted.

 _Oh god, the last thing say before I die was boobs..._ He glared at their driver vehemently.

"Maybe we can throw one of the crates at them?!" Fighter asked as he ducked his head down.

"You think you can throw that while they're shooting at you?" Evil asked skeptical.

Fighter shook his head in dismay.

"What if I get angry and stop them?" Prozac suggested.

"You're not bullet proof!" Evil yelled at the bear.

They both glared at the albino bear. He wasn't helping.

Death sighed loudly as he slowly rose up of the floor.

He placed his paws behind his back and turned around.

"Roll up the hatch, now". Death stated calmly.

Lech glanced back at the bear. "Do you have a-"

I'll be fine, open it when we get to the underpass". He glanced at the group firmly he seemed confident.

"Oh, and someone be ready to catch me".

The van entered the underpass, it shrouded them in darkness as the car following them entered the underpass as well.

"It's too dark!"

"Can't do anything about that, genius!"

The car's speed lessened for the moment as the driver tried to find the van.

Chirr!

He glanced at down the tunnel and saw the vehicle drifting slowly from side to side. He put all his weight on the gas pedal as he aimed for the van's taillight.

"Closer, we're almost-"

Bzzt. Bzzt.

"What the hell was-

The glare from the pale, blue orbs lit up the darkness of the underpass. Sparks flew erratically as they narrowed resembling eyes. The driver stared at the luminant orbs with fear as dread filled his mind. In an instant the orbs dissipated and what replaced them was an arc of blue strands of lightning. The blast was aimed directly at their engine as the energy fizzled and crackled on the dashboard, the sudden attack made him crash into the cavern of the underpass. Death fell backward his arms smoke came from his paws. He felt two arms holding him. He glanced back to see Fighter holding him.

He sighed clearly tired from his feat. He nodded at the bear and smiled warmly.

Only one word was uttered from the group as they continued to drive away:

"Cool!" It came from the little mongoose in Tali's arms.

They glanced back at their pursuers. The criminals got out of the car frustrated at the unresponsive vehicle.

"What the hell hit us?" The criminal in the passenger seat exited the vehicle, he glanced back at their cohort in the back of the car. He pulled open the back door and pulled him out.

"EMP?" The driver surmised as he exited the car and stepped back from the car.

Smoke erupted from the vehicle as they stared at the vehicle.

"How the f-"

 _Boom!_

An explosion from the car knocked the three of them away from the car, lighting up the underpass again.

The leader held his head as a dull pain began to grow. All he could he for a the few moments of consciousness he held unto was an annoying ringing noise that rang in his head. It didn't help that the noise echoed, along with flashing lights.

 _Wheeewoooo Wheeeewoooo!_

He narrowed his brow dubiously. _Shit_.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh, never again". Spice scratched his body as he shivered in the cold. He was the last one to leave the vehicle and into the lot of zoo.

"Why do I feel so itchy?" He used the tip of his tail to rub his head while he scratched under his chin.

"You'll feel better when you get home". Prozac smiled as he patted the simian's shoulder.

"Unless you're an addict now". Evil smirked while snickering at the monkey.

"I hate all of you". Spice retorted as he groaned. He glanced at the cases and sighed.

"Could you help me bring this stuff back?" he pleaded.

"Fat chance, golden child". Evil gave a cold look.

Prozac gave the bear a frustrated glare. Despite the comment, and fatigue. He still wanted to help.

"We will help you bring them back home". He pointed to three of the bears.

They were groans of annoyance from them, But Death spoke first.

"I suppose this gives me an excuse to watch the stars before bed". Death reasoned as he grabbed a case lifting it up from the bottom.

"Let's just get this done, the faster we do this the faster we can get home". Fighter cracked his neck.

"That's the spirit!" Prozac exclaimed cheerily.

Fighter glanced at their leader's face, he could see the fatigue setting in on his face. "How long do those things last?"

The bear patted his shoulder calmly. "The more questions you ask, the more time we spend here". He stated dryly.

Fighter furrowed his brow intently before grabbing two cases in each hand by the handle.

"Better". He turned his gaze to Lech.

"Fine, my schedule already messed up". He grabbed a case lazily.

A loud yawn came from the small cub ridding the golden mongoose's back. The cub looked like a small brown backpack as he hung on to her.

"How quaint". Evil said as he looked at the two.

Prozac glanced at Evil suspiciously.

Evil returned the unwanted attention with a glare. "I can walk myself home."

Prozac gave the bear a blank stare causing him to scowl in response.

Tali chuckled at the two. "I'll take him back, I can manage two children".

Evil rolled his eyes calmly.

"Make sure he doesn't get out of your sight". He picked up the last case and joined the group. Spice lead the group.

"Follow me, I'll show a shortcut. We're not getting mugged today". Spice started to walk out of the parking lot through some bushes as the group followed suit leaving the two behind.

Tali looked at the bear sternly. "You can walk ahead, I'll catch up".

Evil gave her a dubious look and walked off.

"I can walk, sis". The cub yawned and hopped off her back.

Tali glanced over at Evil he wasn't staring at the two he was just waiting near a map of the zoo grounds. She knelt down brought him into a hug.

"Don't. Ever. Do that again". She glanced down at the cub.

"I promise I won't". He smiled sincerely.

"But you guys were so cool though!" He hopped up and down giddily.

"Cool or not, never sneak into a vehicle again, ok?"

He nodded.

"Next time I go on an adventure I'll tell you about it. You can use your imagination to fill the gaps". She ruffled his fur lovingly.

He smiled in response as he nuzzled his head into her chest.

She went quiet for a moment, holding the child closer to her.

"D-Did she name you?" She asked as she stroked his head.

He shook his head dismissively.

Her tail wagged from side to side as she closed her eyes.

"Ok then, little one from now on your name is: Mac".

"Did you name him after the burger you ate?" Evil asked as he looked at the duo from a far.

"Huh?" The cub said as he looked bewildered.

"Nothing, Mac. Let's go home". She replied as she gave the bear a death glare from a far.

He chuckled softly at the two.

 _Note to self: don't name the others after food, they won't here the end it._ Tali thought pensively.

Mac smiled warmly.

"Oh and don't mention this to the others, I need to give them names too". She asked as they walked towards the bear.

...

The group trekked to the rain forest cafe. Spice watched Death from the corner of his eye and stopped as soon they could see the front of the building. He held up his paw apprehensively signaling for them to stop.

This should be far enough. Spice turned to see the group drop the cases all except for cyan coloured bear.

The blue coloured bear yawned. Finally, I've got Z's to catch up on. Lech said as he dropped the case and started to stretch his arms.

Prozac gave a concerned look, he held on to the case. I can help carry this up, you must be tired.

The simian held up his paw again. No it's fine. I'll bring it in, my sis should be inside by now. He started to stretch his arms.

"No, I'll help. It's the least I can do". Prozac said as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Death gave the bear a frustrated look.

"But..."

"We've all had a long day, you head home. I'll take it from here". Death smiled.

Prozac looked at the bear reluctantly but sighed defeated.

"Fine. Don't stay too long".

Death nodded as the group walked away leaving Death and Spice alone.

He knelt down and picked up the case.

He felt uneasy as he walked forward with the first case to the bar. All the way he couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching him, he placed the case on the ground close to a window and turned around.

He wasn't wrong. the simian had be just standing there. He hadn't picked up a single case he just stood there with an unflinching stare as he started to walk back to cases alongside the simian.

He looked at the cases hesitantly... he just noticed that the boy hadn't even bothered to talk to him.

He needed to leave...

"Be careful, and have a pleasant evening". He bowed and started to walk away.

"Quite the little bubble you've built up, huh?"

Death stopped in place for a moment. He didn't bother to look back.

"It's fine, looks like your not entirely a piece of garbage". Spice narrowed his brow. He picked up a case and walked to the bar.

Death shook his head and walked away with a distant expression on his face.

Spice dropped the case at the next to window and continued to bring the cases to bar stacking them.

At the forth case he rested at the window sill. He held his knees panting softly as he bent over. As he caught his breath the lights in the building flickered on.

It didn't fully illuminate the room but he could make out and two shadows.

He glanced over his shoulder at the final case. _One more_...

He walked to the case and picked it up. His body felt weary, drained, even his eyes felt itchy as he felt his grip slipping...

"Watch it! Those things cost more than you!"

He dropped the case and suddenly turned around to his aggressor. He went into a mock fighting stance.

Spice sighed.

"What hell are you doing here?" He asked suspiciously as he glanced at Sugar behind him.

"I'm learning to be more lady-like-' She courtesy then gave a sour expression. "I'm going home, what the hell do you think?" She scowled.

She tilted her head curiously and stared at his nose. It had a white powder on it.

"What happened to you?" She pointed to his nose.

"Don't ask, it's been shitty day and I fell face first in nose candy".

"Fair, where's my phone?"

Spice twitched in fear as he patted his chest.

Sugar gave hardened glare and sighed. She noticed the paranoid look on his face and the small hole in his shirt.

"It's been a long day I'll carry this for you, yea big pansy". She struggled for a moment barely lifting it off the ground. Her lips curled into a frustrated pout. Spice lifted up the box and smirked smugly.

"Thanks for trying".

He used his tail to pat her head softly she continued to pout.

"Where have you been?" He squinted curiously. "I kinda thought you'd be inside already".

"Just had dinner. It was...Nice". She replied stretching her arms over her head.

"Why'd you think that?" She gave a curious look. He pointed to the light in the bar with his tail.

She furrowed her brow suspiciously then patted his shoulder and gestured him to follow her in.

He nodded as he followed her to the bar window.

She peered in and cursed. It definitely was her father but the other one was smaller, she couldn't tell who it was but it seemed familiar.

She turned to her brother with disappointed look as she saw him lugging the case with him.

"Drop the case you bum".

He rolled his eyes as he dropped it by the door.

She walked to toward the door clasped her paws together and...

 _Boom!_

"What's up, bitches!" She yelled as she kicked the door open.

Her brother face palmed as he saw the occupants of the bar.

Bart was looking at the door blankly as he barely reacted. His companion was the shaman, he tilted his head fully around toward the source of the noise. His orange eyes bulged out for a moment before he tried to hold his composure.

"Um...Hello?" The owl said as his eyes shifted around.

"Oh, it's you...This is a first". She placed her hands on her hips awkwardly.

"Yes, it's been a wonderful day today". The owl smiled proudly.

"It's been... Progressive". He hesitated for a moment but looked to the owl fondly.

"My I ask what you're doing out so late? It's dangerous to be out now".

The owl asked as he opened his wing and started to clean out his feathers.

Bart stared at the two tepidly. He stood there quietly staring off.

"Just bringing in a shipment that the human's forgot. I wanted to put it in the basement". Sugar smiled innocently.

The owl squinted curiously, unsure of whether to call out the monkey's falsehood. He glanced at the brothers attire. "What happened to you, lad?" He asked sincerely.

"It looks your shirt's been perforated. How did that happen?"

Spice clutched his chest pensively."I was playing with the guys and it got a little out of hand. I nearly got skewered by a fence spike in the exhibit".

"Ohh, aren't you lucky". the owl replied, he glanced over their father. Bart stared at his son, but remained silent. He scratching his the back of his head.

"Umm, good to see your ok. Are you both hungry?" He asked glancing at the counter.

Sugar shook her head dismissively.

"No, oddly enough. I don't feel hungry". Spice stated as he patted his stomach.

"Hmm, strange". The owl hopped of the table and flew to the boy. He started to inspect him thoroughly.

He began by leaning in to touch his face.

"Dilated pupils," he placed his wing on his chest.

"Increased heart rate?" he muttered.

"Get of me you pheasant!" Spice pushed off the owl, her sister snickered.

"Paranoia, and delusions. I wonder if there are more symptoms?"

Sugar glanced at their father, Bart stared lazily unmoved by the owl's comments.

She gritted her teeth and growled.

"He may be a wimp, but he ain't no druggy bird brain".

"I didn't say that, now did I?" He gave an inquisitive stare.

"That's enough questioning you're not a warden". Bart stated as he patted the owl's back gingerly.

"Fine, old friend".

The owl stared at the door noticing the cases. "I'm parched, may I have a glass?"

"Burt gave a soft smile".

"You can have the first drink. I won't stop you". He chuckled softly.

The owl gave a content smile. "I suppose I've earned it, as long as you don't over due".

Bart scoffed at the owl knowingly.

"You, He smirked warmly. "You sat down on a chair and talked my ear off while I cleaned the basement. No, I've earned it". He pointed to his chest with his thumb, he sounded much more lively now.

"Hm Hm, Fair enough". The owl chuckled.

"Which reminds me," He looked down at his son and patted his shoulder.

"Son, you're drinking responsively. You hear me?"

Spice rose his brow inquisitively. "As long as it's not made by her, I'll live". He gave a toothy grin as he mentioned his sister.

"Pssh. Not my fault none of you can handle something with a little bite". She walked outside and grabbed a bottle from the case. Sugar snickered mischievously as she held the bottle down and shook it.

A small spark appeared briefly from the top of the bottle.

Bart eyes twitched as he watched his daughter grab the bottleneck and twist it.

The cap flew suddenly in the air with an audible pop.

Spice froze as the cap was sent speeding toward his face.

The owl's eye followed the errant metal cap...

 _Crash_

A loud shattering sound followed by a tiny bit of clatter was heard as tiny shards fell to the bar floor.

Bart lowered his foot from his son's face slowly. A pensive, alert expression replaced his lively look.

A small bit of blood was left on his foot. Spice noticed and rushed away from the group.

"Aww shit, hold on!" He ran away from them into the basement to find aid.

"It's fine, it's just a scratch". He started to walk to the counter, but the owl blocked his path.

Your bleeding, he'll patch you up when he comes back. He stood there sternly.

"Besides the floors dirty, we're not risking infection. I doubt this hole can afford more than a few animal vaccines". Sugar placed the bottle on the customer's table and walked to the counter, she pulled out a mop.

The father glanced at the broken window.

"That's another window..." He stated with a lukewarm tone.

"Then it's a good thing, I'm here than, huh". She swept the floor off the spilt alcohol and glass carefully shoving it out side.

"I'm lucky to have you both..."

"Yo, where's the first aid kit?!" The voice came from the basement.

"It's in the other room," Bart sat down at a table with the case of blue ribbon brew in front of him.

The owl glanced at the door and shouted. Watch your step, it's dark and there's sand left on the mats!

"I got it!" He replied yelling back and mere seconds later it was followed by the sound of something crashing to the floor.

Bart grabbed the bottle to inspect it, it still was fizzling. A noticeable spark appeared again.

His attention was taken briefly by the sound of clattering again, his daughter placed four glasses on the table. "Bottoms up, D". Sugar smiled warmly as she poured him a glass. _This costs 800 a case, the rest are up for grabs_.

...

* * *

Mike stared at the matchbox lazily as he brushed his teeth with with a toy tooth brush, a cup laid beside the box. He stepped over lace from a boxing glove to get to the cup with mouthwash.

He glanced back at the door, again before grabbing the large glass with clear, blue liquid and lifted the glass above his head to chug it down.

 _Crrrreak_

He glanced at the door in anticipation only to see Jimmy yawning as he rubbed his eyes. He turned his head toward the shelf and waved. There was a walkie talkie barely held together in his paw.

Mike gave a silent thumbs up as he started to gargle the mouthwash and swish around in his mouth.

The raccoon smirked giddily as he saw the make shift bed. He hopped into the trampoline and wrapped his tail around himself.

 _Crrrreeak!_

The door opened up again, Evil enter the into room.

Mike spat unto the floor earning a distasteful scowl from Evil.

"Really?" He asked.

"Sorry, dirty habit". He rolled his eyes. "How'd the errand go?" He peered over to the bear.

Evil remained silent.

"We can do this all night, kiddo. I can be very persistent". He narrowed his brow.

Evil scoffed and pulled out the black phone. His attention was taken by the small hole made in the cracked screen.

"We ran into some trouble, I lead us out of it unharmed".

He smiled wolfishly. "Most of us any way".

The mouse stared down at the bear intently as he leaned against the wall.

"Care to explain? You guys made the news, well, your van did".

Evil folded his arms.

"It shouldn't be a problem, if anything they'll search the premises and find nothing". He sounded calm as he rummaged through his dresser drawer and grabbed a pair of knives.

He peered over to a dart board on the other side of the room, it was over the trampoline. A crude drawing of a polar bear was hanging on it.

"Still, you couldn't have been more discrete?" He wagged his finger back and forth.

"Sloppy job". He looked back at the board.

The bear rolled his eyes annoyed with the mouse's critique as he threw the first blade. it flew into the bear's ear.

The mouse turned his head away from the dart board back to Evil.

"Regardless, if they investigated I'm pretty sure a human would be charged.".

He turn to the mouse and gave a smug, reassuring grin.

"Who's crazy enough to suspect an animal?" He chuckled.

 _Creeak!_

A black bear entered the room and shut the door. He glanced at the two pensively, then walked to the counter reaching over to pat the mouse's head with his finger.

 _Stop_. He continued to message his head softly.

 _Stop_. He squirmed away reluctantly.

 _Stop...Damn it that feels nice._

Mike craned his neck toward his friends finger as his tail wagged around happily, he heard Evil snickering below him and glared at the albino bear unhappy, he squirmed away from the Fighter.

Fighter stopped and glanced at his bed with lazy eyes and yawned as he rubbed his belly.

Jimmy smiled innocently as he saw the bear lumber over to the trampoline and pick him up.

"Jim, we've been over this: We don't sleep in the same bed". He dropped the raccoon on the ground.

"But-"

Fighter pointed to his duffel bag exhausted as he turned to his roommate, Evil.

"Can you give him a-"

Evil threw a pillow at the bear's face, it slid off as he looked at the bear tepidly his expression not changing.

"Thanks".

He searched through the bag and pulled out a tuning fork. Then fluffed the pillow and shoved it into the bag.

"This should do it". He gestured over to the bag, the raccoon reluctantly entered it.

Jimmy shuffled around in it restlessly before finally getting comfortable and started to lean into the pillow.

"This...Is nice". He purred as he laid down in the bag the tip of his ring tail peaking out of the bag.

"Make sure you stay in there". Evil glared at the bag.

"I said I was sorry. It's still cold, I needed warmth". He replied.

"We have blankets".

"It's...Not the same". He pleaded in a sad tone.

"Either get used to it or get used to the cold". Evil threw another knife, it hit the polar between the eyes.

Mike glared at him sternly for his callus behaviour.

"I let you two stay here, that means I set the rules".

He threw the last knife at board hitting the polar's right eye. Fighter frowned annoyed at the placement above his bed.

"Don't like it leave...Or you could thank me for allowing you here in the first place".

"I already did". Jimmy exclaimed.

"I know". He glanced at Mike knowingly.

The mouse rolled his eyes again.

"I don't think I need to tell you the dangers of drawing too much attention?" He stated.

Jimmy stuck his head out of the bag.

"Didn't we almost get attacked by a guard in the gift shop, and Clyde had to shove-"

"Shut it Jimbo…" He exclaimed. Mike's face was red in embarrassment.

Fighter squinted curiously unsure about touching that landmine.

Evil stretched his arms. "You,' he yawned. "worry to much".

"Considering what happened I have a right to worry". Mike said.

Evil walked to his bed and fluffed his pillow.

"Can you at least tell me what happened?" He asked.

Evil yawned loudly as he continued to ignore the mouse's questions.

Mike furrowed his brow as he hopped into the Matchbox, he slid into the box and covered himself with a cloth. He glanced at Evil.

"Figure out the rest yourself, your nosy I bet you can figure it out". He said.

"Can you quit being such a brat? It's getting old, real fast". His tone was filled with disdain.

Evil glared at the shelf.

Mike's whiskers twitched."Ok, I can take a hint." Evil scoffed in response.

"Excuse me for being worried about others. But I bet that's real hard for you, huh? The mouse growled out louder.

"Why don't you stop acting like a parent, and start behaving like a pet, it suits you". Evil jeered.

Fighter sighed, his attention was caught by Jimmy's tail squirming erratically.

 _No one is gonna get any sleep with this going on. Might as well tire myself out_.

He got up from his bed and rose his paws up in a boxing stance, he clutched the fork in his paw firmly.

 _Practice makes perfect._

Fighter threw three consecutive jabs with his left, he threw a right cross to finish it followed by a quick head slip. His snout flared as he continued his exercise.

"Shut it". Mike's voice was quieter now.

"I'm surprised really, the way you act is nothing like a mouse. More like a puppy dog". He stuck out his tongue.

 _Keep your footing and keep loose. Fighter thought._

His feet stayed firmly apart, knees bent just enough for swift movement, hips swayed from side to side as he threw different punches before curling his body inward and rolling torso as he bobbed and weaved, he did this again and again.

The bear was in own little world, but the conversation was getting more heated.

The mouse threw off his blanket in anger. "That's it, you frigging psychopath!" He pointed at the bear threateningly.

Evil smirked as he mockingly waved his hands. "Oooh, do I have to remind you who let you sleep here?" He gave the mouse a blank stare. He was growing tired of this.

"Oh ho, that's _rich_! Thank you! For letting me sleep in a box on your empty shelf. I'm glad you're _kind_ enough to give me this honor!" The venom in his voice was thick.

There was a pause. Neither of them said anything his rebuke.

The mouse gave a vexed look waiting for a response. He barely noticed the bear's exercise. He was too focused on the albino bear in front of him…

He hadn't even blinked but, a small grin finally appeared from his lips.

The mouse narrowed his brow sternly, was this just a game to him? He wouldn't let this go.

It only took two words...

"Your welcome". Evil's malicious grin widened.

The mouse was about to throw the glass at the bear's head.

"Enough". Fighter threw his final punch as he panted, he wiped a bit of sweat off his brow.

"Cute, what do you have to say?" Evil asked.

"God, why are you such a dick! Were you born this way you little _bastard_!"

Fighter glanced up at his friend. _Damn it, Mike._

Consider that nerve touched.

Evil eyes widen in anger, he was unusually quiet before glancing at the knives on the wall.

The mouse saw this and got louder.

"Do it, I _dare_ you!" He narrowed his brow as he stood menacingly at him. "Your not the first to try".

Fighter got between them, he placed his fork on the drawer.

"Your out of line. Mike, _chill"_. He stated calmly.

Mike tilted his head inquisitively.

"Your defending this maniac? After what he did?"

I-I apologized. Evil stated looking away stubbornly.

"I sincerely doubt that". Mike spat out.

"What am I supposed to say?" he replied.

"Oh I'm sorry for being a selfish, sadistic, pyro. _Please_ forgive me". He clasped his paws together tightly.

"All is forgiven, if it can only be that easy". Evil glared at the mouse.

"Ooooohh!" Jimmy flailed his arm around in circles.

"Shut up Jimmy!" Mike cheeks burned.

 _Thump thump._

They all stared at the door like dear.

Fighter shook his head dismissively and walked to the door. He opened it to see Prozac on the other side.

"Too loud?" He assumed.

He gave an exhaustive glare as he pointed to Sara munching on popcorn in the hallway causing to Fighter sigh.

"We'll keep it down," he glanced at Sara with a disinterested look. "What got sick of sandwiches?"

She smirked smugly.

"This is most enjoyable entertainment here. Better than housewives".

He flipped her off and closed the door. Prozac turned around frustrated at the female smiling victoriously.

She looked at Prozac inquisitively. "I need a pillow". She inquired.

Prozac sighed loudly as he held his head. _I'm going to get stomach ulcers from this..._

As Fighter entered back into the room, he looked back to see them both eying each other down, the room was filled with scorn and the scent of butter.

"I can't stay silent about this, do you remember this pyromaniac?" Mike pointed to Evil.

The _method was nearly the same..I knew there was something off about that cub._

"Oh, I remember everything clearly, not many albino bear's around here". He stated calmly.

They both peered over to the bear simultaneously.

"What?!" They both said.

"Then why haven't you said anything?" Mike said dumbfounded.

"Or tried to kill me I my sleep?" Evil added.

Fighter walked to the dresser to pick up the utensil, and twirled the fork between his fingers.

"Believe me, there's no bad blood between us for that". He pouted.

"Besides he was a cub just like me, who am I to judge?"

Evil rose his brow dubiously. "Wow, what a wasted opportunity".

"You want me beat you up? You have enough to deal with".

"No. It's just odd".

"I know, trusting the guy who's life you ruined can cause some friction". He gave him a tired stare while glancing over and smirking smugly.

Can you please stop smiling? Your sending me mixed messages here. He frowned.

"Keep it simple, live and let live".

Evil groaned and hopped back into his bed. "Your weird, you know that?"

"Meh, I'm fine with that". He glanced back at the bag with the raccoon and saw his tail flatten into the bag. He nodded contently.

Mike tilted his head, he had a stupefied look on his face. He was trying to process this...

"So you trust me now?" Evil smirked.

He furrowed his brow inquisitively. "I trust you, but I don't trust you". He stated.

"Your making this more complicated than it is". Mike gave a dubious look.

"Literally, this a yes or no question". Evil held his annoyed.

"I don't know whether you've grown up or just lost your mind over years of being imprisoned". Mike stated.

"You know what, I don't care..." Evil rolled his eyes as he began to lose interest.

"You can ask him more while I sleep". He tilted his head back into the bed.

"Is it past your bedtime already?" Mike leaned over the shelf.

"It's two in the morning. Both of you quiet down and be positive". Fighter stated bluntly.

"There's no room for that here in my domain. Negativity reigns here". Evil stated bluntly as he wrapped his blanket around him.

"Then we'll be like Swiss; full of holes". He replied bitterly.

Evil gave an odd look.

Mike rose his brow dubiously.

"I thought you's go for neutrality with that one?" He asked.

"It's too early for this, sue me". He stated as he lumbered over to the trampoline and plopped onto it.

He tapped the tuning fork on his trampoline and closed his eyes.

The harmonious hum was a pleasant sound to his ears. To others however, it made things difficult.

"That is annoying..." Evil glared at the ceiling.

"Get used to it. Unless you want him to sleep walk". Mike curled into the box.

"Why am I the only sane one here?" He asked.

The mouse snickered at the bear's comment. He leaned over the edge of the shelf and peered down at Evil.

"Oh and a warning, close your mouth when you sleep who knows what can drop in it". He smirked deviously.

Evil scowled at the shelf disgusted, _You want that box to be your grave?_

"You dirty rat". He spoke silently.

"At least the trash isn't far, or the toilet". He replied.

They both sat in silence.

Mike glanced at the ceiling. He remembered the cub's words.

They echoed on his head: _"_ _There's some good in there. You just need look hard enough"._

The mouse clinched his fist tightly and shut his eyes.

 _You've rubbed off on me, kid. but I can't forget so easily..._

The smoke was suffocating, he was lucky enough to be out it as coughed on the ground.

He looked up to see a large black bear.

"H-he's in there. Please save him..." He crawled away from the tent, fatigue set in as he passed out on the grass...

His eyes widened, his breath grew shallow in his bed.

 _I'll wait, we'll see what happens._

* * *

Italian Gallery

Tua Madre- You mother-

Figurati- Don't mention it

Frettare- Scrub.

La calma è la virtù dei forti- Two meaning I like the second. First Calm is the skill of great people or Calm is a virtue of the strong


End file.
